Se busca un beso
by Kayi Rowling
Summary: Una curiosa, romántica y divertida historia en la que las chicas buscan su primer beso... [terminado]
1. Introducción

Capítulo 1: Introducción  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Bueno, ¿se han fijado que casi todas mis historias tienen introducción?  
  
Oki, las respuestas a la pregunta más hecha en el mundo: "¿por qué diablos siempre hay una intro?"  
  
1.Es para chingarlos leyendo algo que no tiene nada que ver.  
  
2.Es para darles explicaciones sobre el santo fic a punto de ser leído por vuestros ojos de lectores puros.  
  
3.De a tiro, sólo es para saludarlos.  
  
De las 3 anteriores respuestas a la pregunta de "¿por qué diablos siempre hay una intro?", curiosamente las 3 son ciertas...  
  
Bueno, ya los estoy chingando, ya los saludé, así que vayamos a las explicaciones y al "resumen verdadero" del fic.  
  
"Han pasado unos cuantos añitos desde el Torneo de Shamanes, e Yoh ya tiene 17 años. Todos están felices y contentos... menos las chicas jamás besadas: Pilika, Tamao, y por supuesto, Anna. Ellas harán todo lo posible por seducir a alguno de los chicos para recibir su primer beso..."  
  
¿Lograrán sus objetivos?  
  
¿Les funcionarán sus planes?  
  
Sigan leyendo el fic para más información...  
  
De pasada, les digo el "style" del nuevo fic (primero mío de Shaman King):  
  
1.El nombre del capítulo es un nombre de personaje, e indica quién será el enfocado de la "cámara" (imaginaria, pero "existe").  
  
2.Todo lo que esté "entre comillas" en el fic, es el pensamiento del personaje enfocado.  
  
3.Todos los personajes serán enfocados (bueno, casi todos).  
  
Buena suerte con la leída (no será fácil, se confundirán muchos...).  
  
¡Chao-bye!  
  
K. Y. Rowling (kayi_rowling@hotmail.com)  
  
PD: Mis capis no estarán muy seguidos porque ando en exámenes en la escueleta (aparte de los trabajones), pero en cuanto acabe... ¡aguas, que se pondrá emocionante!  
  
(nota: esta introducción fue escrita el 23 de mayo del 2003, el fic actualmente está casi terminado; mi nuevo mail es kayi_monliebe@hotmail.com) 


	2. Anna

Capítulo 2: Anna  
  
Anna ya tenía 17 años, al igual que su prometido Yoh, y seguían viviendo los dos como simples prometidos, sin casarse y aún en la antigua casa en Tokio.  
  
Manta, Horohoro, Pilika, Ryu, Chocolove y Tamao también vivían en la casa con ellos, así que siempre era un desastre...  
  
–Quita tus sucias manos de mi plato –dijo Anna un día, cuando Chocolove se lanzó sobre la comida en la mesa sin saber de quién era.  
  
–Ay, lo siento, mi negra... –le respondió inocentemente.  
  
–¿Mi negra? –Anna empieza a enfadarse–. ¡¿Qué clase de maldita broma sin chiste es esa?!  
  
–Tranquila, Anna; sólo está jugando... –dijo Yoh, apareciendo en el comedor.  
  
–¿Jugando? –dijo molesta.  
  
"¿Cómo es posible que Yoh no me defienda, por Dios?", pensó Anna, entre sorprendida y enojada.   
  
"Pero ya verá...".  
  
–A propósito, Anna, ¿no han llegado noticias de nadie? –dijo Yoh.  
  
Anna se tranquilizó un poco; Yoh quería saber ahora si habían llegado noticias de alguno de sus viejos compañeros.  
  
"Lo dice como si ellos nos importaran, o como si nosotros les importáramos", pensó Anna.  
  
–No –dijo Anna.  
  
Lo que sabían de cada uno era muy poco...  
  
Fausto vivía felizmente con su adorada esposa Elisa (a quien Yoh tuvo la gentileza de revivir).  
  
Jun Tao también vivía felizmente al lado de su espíritu acompañante... y de su (casi ignorado por ella ahora) hermano, Len Tao.  
  
De Lyserg nadie sabía nada, y tampoco de las otras cinco chiquillas.  
  
Y del resto...   
  
Anna sabía de todo, puesto que vivían en su casa...  
  
"Ojalá que no tuviera que compartir mi casa con un negro, dos hermanos locos, un tipo pasado de moda, una niña y un enano cabezón", pensó Anna, como siempre en algún momento del largo día.  
  
"Pero sería peor si compartiera mi casa con...", pensó de repente, por primera vez desde hacía tiempo.  
  
Hao Asakura.  
  
"Qué bueno que ese tipo se fue, que desapareció...".  
  
–Anna, ¿por qué no comes? –preguntó Yoh–. Anda, come. La comida de hoy está deliciosa.  
  
–Son sobras del refrigerador... –susurró Horohoro.  
  
–¿Son sombras del refrigerador? –dijo Chocolove.  
  
Anna lo miró con esa miradita suya que lo paralizó, mientras Pilika estallaba en otra risotada por la gracia del muchacho (traducida como "estupidez" para Anna).  
  
"No sé cómo esa tarada se ríe de todas las estupideces dichas por ese tipo".  
  
Y entonces, sin ningún motivo, empezó a extrañar al misterioso muchacho de cabello largo, hermano de Yoh...  
  
"Tan siquiera ese tarugo ya habría aniquilado a Chocolove bajo mi petición...".  
  
De repente, llegaron Ryu y Manta, muertos de hambre, así que se hizo un alboroto que ni siquiera Anna con sus típicos gritos pudo calmar...  
  
"Qué odiosos...", pensaba Anna mientras subía a su cuarto.  
  
–Espere, señorita Anna –dijo Tamao desde la puerta de su cuarto, compartido con Pilika–. ¿No quisiera descansar de esos chicos por un rato? Venga, duerma aquí, para que descanse...  
  
"¿Qué...?".  
  
Yoh y Anna dormían en el mismo cuarto, pero de la siguiente manera: Anna se quedaba con cobijas y almohadas, y enviaba a Yoh a dormir solito en el suelo al otro lado de la habitación (bajo la amenaza de matarlo si se le acercaba).  
  
–Está bien –dijo Anna.  
  
Entró en el cuarto, decorado con cositas lindas de todo tipo.  
  
Tamao y Pilika ya habían preparado sitio para Anna...  
  
–Bien... Buenas noches –dijo Anna simplemente, y se dio la vuelta.  
  
–Espere, señorita Anna. Hablemos un rato antes de dormirnos –dijo Tamao.  
  
–Cierto. Hay muchas cosas de que hablar entre chicas –dijo Pilika.  
  
"¿Me invitaron a dormirme o a platicar?", pensó Anna, haciéndoles caso y sentándose con ellas en el centro de la habitación.  
  
Empezó la plática, y continuaba por más ronquidos que se escuchaban fuera del cuarto y que el reloj marcara que ya era muy tarde...  
  
–¡Ay, pero el peinado del señor Ryu...! –dijo Tamao, con Anna muy bien integrada a la conversación, como si fuera costumbre–. Cada vez trae estilos más locos.  
  
–Lo único que le falta es hacerse un sombrero con su propio cabello –dijo Pilika.  
  
–O hacerles una ciudad a sus piojos, que de seguro tiene –dijo Anna.  
  
–¡Yuk! –dijeron las otras dos, riéndose.  
  
"Vaya... Por más malos comentarios que hago, no se quejan como los muchachos", pensó Anna.  
  
"Como si nunca fueran a enojarse conmigo. Nunca, nunca", pensaba mientras la llenaba de un curiosito sentimiento...  
  
"Como si fuéramos amigas...", y se sorprendió con ese último pensamiento, haciendo que Pilika y Tamao se preocuparan por el cambio exterior tan evidente.  
  
–¿Qué le sucede, señorita Anna? ¿Está bien?  
  
Se demoró un poco en contestar.  
  
–Sí, estoy bien.  
  
Continuaron hablando hasta que llegaron al tema que inició toda la historia...  
  
–¿Ya diste tu primer beso, Tamao? –preguntó Pilika.  
  
–¡Ay, no! Aún no... –dijo sonrojándose un poco–. ¿Y tú?  
  
–No, tampoco –contestó Pilika.  
  
Y ambas voltearon a ver a Anna con una miradita curiosa...  
  
–Señorita Anna, ¿ya dio usted su primer beso, acaso? –preguntó Tamao, con una vocecita muy distinta a la usada anteriormente.  
  
–Yo... –empezó Anna, pero Pilika la salvó, sabiendo la respuesta.  
  
–¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Muy, pero muy tarde! Es mejor que nos durmamos ya...  
  
Las tres se acostaron, y Pilika y Tamao hablaron en susurros antes de dormirse.  
  
"Yo tampoco he dado mi primer beso...", pensó Anna tristemente.  
  
"Yoh...". 


	3. Yoh

Capítulo 3: Yoh  
  
Yoh llegó, agotado y sin ver casi, a su cuarto, compartido con Anna...  
  
Siguió la rutina de siempre: abrió la puerta, entró, la cerró (ya me pasé con lo básico...), se puso la ropita correspondiente y se fue a la esquina del cuarto.  
  
"Qué extraño...; Anna no me regañó como siempre lo hace cuando interrumpo a mitad de la noche...", pensó Yoh, y se dio lentamente la vuelta para ver cómo estaba Anna y por qué andaba tan seria.  
  
Las sábanas y almohadas estaban perfectamente acomodadas en el suelo de la habitación... y Anna, obviamente, no estaba ahí.  
  
"Con razón no estalló de furia; ella no está...", y se volvió a dar la vuelta para ver la pared.  
  
"Esperen un minuto...; ¿no está? ¡¿Dónde está?!", se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación a buscarla.  
  
Escuchó una charla muy animada y risitas que venían del cuarto de Tamao y Pilika, así que fue a oírlas un poco...  
  
Escuchó a Anna decir algo, y a Pilika y a Tamao decir:  
  
–¡Yuk! –riéndose.  
  
"Aquí está Anna", pensó aliviado.  
  
"¿Pero qué hace ahí?", pensaba mientras volvía a su habitación.  
  
Entró nuevamente a la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta por si Anna llegaba más tarde a dormir ahí.  
  
Por ello precisamente, también le dejó las sábanas y almohadas donde estaban.  
  
Se quedó dormido rápidamente en su rincón, viendo a la pared y usando su brazo como almohada... como de costumbre.  
  
Al día siguiente se despertó a la misma hora en que Anna lo despertaba a gritos, y sin necesidad de que ella lo hiciera.  
  
"Vaya... La costumbre", pensó él sonriendo mientras se dirigía al baño.  
  
Nadie estaba ahí... como de costumbre; era demasiado temprano.  
  
Anna siempre lo despertaba temprano para ponerlo a hacer entrenamientos que carecían ya de sentido, o todas las labores de la casa (aunque eso iba para todos, y no sólo para Yoh).  
  
Pasó al lado de la puerta que daba al dizque patiecito donde los chicos se reunían para tomar su típico bañito (palabras exactas para referirme a ese sitio... no, no tengo).  
  
"¿No podría...?", pensó mientras echaba un ojito fuera del baño para ver si Anna estaba cerca o si podía oír su voz.  
  
Si ella ya estaba despierta, cualquier intento de relajación que hiciera Yoh sería mandado por un tubo y Anna le pondría una rutina un poco más estricta...  
  
"No la oigo...".  
  
Así, se fue y se metió en las cálidas aguas medio cristalinas del sitio...; muy fuera de hora, pero era la primera vez que tenía tiempo de hacer eso desde hacía un buen tiempo atrás.  
  
Ciertamente se reunía ahí con los otros, pero era cuando no estaba demasiado cansado o cuando Anna ya no lo andaba correteando...  
  
"Ojalá que Anna se quedara dormida hasta tarde todos los días...", pensó Yoh.  
  
Escuchó un ruido, e inmediatamente se puso alerta...  
  
–Oye, Yoh, no esperaba que estuvieras por aquí tan temprano... Estás fuera de hora –dijo el aún diminuto Manta, entrando junto con Ryu, Horohoro y Chocolove.  
  
–Ustedes también están fuera de hora, ¿no? –dijo Yoh, sonriendo para variar.  
  
–Vinimos temprano porque vamos a ir a buscar a Len y Jun Tao al aeropuerto... –dijo Manta, y al ver la cara sorprendida de Yoh, continuó–. Acaban de llamar hace media hora a mi celular; me despertaron...  
  
"Qué bien; Len Tao viene a vernos... Debería ir", pensó Yoh.  
  
–Pues yo voy con ustedes –dijo inmediatamente Yoh, y la puerta se abrió bruscamente.  
  
–Ni lo sueñes, Yoh; vas a quedarte para una nueva rutina por no haber empezado antes –dijo Anna, enfadada, ante la sorpresa de los otros–. ¿Ustedes se le quieren unir? –preguntó, viendo a los demás.  
  
–No, no... Nosotros ya nos íbamos... –dijo Chocolove, saliendo con Ryu detrás.  
  
"Qué buenos amigos...; no me apoyaron", pensó el pobre de Yoh, triste pero aún sonriendo.  
  
–Oye, ¿quién te da el derecho de entrar al baño de nosotros así nada más? –le dijo Horohoro a Anna.  
  
–Yo. ¿Algún problema?  
  
–No, no... Ya me voy... ¡Hasta luego!  
  
–Ay, Anna, no deberías ser así de estricta con los otros... –dijo Manta, sonriendo amablemente.  
  
–Será mejor que te vayas, enano cabezón. O tendrás que enfrentarte a la rutina que le tengo preparada a Yoh... –dijo Anna.  
  
"Ya estuvo que me quedaré solo...".  
  
–Me quedaré... Aunque sé que debería andar con los otros, e ir por Len Tao...  
  
"Ya sabía que se irí... ¡¿Qué?! ¿Se queda?... ¡Ay, que buen amigo!", pensó Yoh, al borde de las lagrimitas sentimentales.  
  
–¿Len Tao...? –preguntó Anna–. ¿Cómo sabes que vendrá, si no ha llamado?  
  
–Me llamo a mí.  
  
–Ok... Bueno, Manta, tú te quedarás con Yoh; ambos correrán diez kilómetros, limpiarán la casa, harán las compras, y sacarán a pasear a Tamao y a Pilika al centro comercial junto con Jun Tao...  
  
–¿Por qué a ti no? –preguntó Yoh.  
  
–¿Y cómo sabes que Jun querrá ir? –preguntó Manta.  
  
–Si ella quiere, la van a llevar... Yo no iré; me quedaré a ver una película.  
  
"Vaya...", pensó Yoh.  
  
"Pensé que ella querría ir, que era un plan de salida lo que estaban discutiendo también ayer en la noche ella, Tamao y Pilika...".  
  
–Bueno, me voy a vestir para que iniciemos el día... Será difícil, y más vale empezar ahora –dijo Yoh a Manta.  
  
–¡Claro! –sonrió Manta.  
  
Subieron hasta sus habitaciones para cambiarse y prepararse para el duro y difícil día que tenían por delante...  
  
"Una pregunta: ¿qué irán a hacer Ryu, Horohoro, Chocolove y Len sin nosotros?", pensó Yoh mientras se ponía la camisa.  
  
"Ojalá que Anna no los maltrate...". 


	4. Len

Capítulo 4: Len  
  
Len y Jun Tao bajaron del avión y entraron en el aeropuerto, con todo un mundo de sirvientes suyos cargando las cosas (entre ellas la caja con el cuerpo de Lee Bruce Long).  
  
Esperaban ver una milagrosa señal que les indicara donde se encontraban sus viejos, pero aún no pasados de moda, amigos...  
  
"Vaya, esos tipos se están tardando demasiado...", pensó Len molesto, mientras Jun daba indicaciones a sus sirvientes de cómo cargar cada parte del equipaje.  
  
–¡Hola, Len! –gritó Horohoro casi del otro extremo del aeropuerto y agitando la mano, llevándose consigo las miradas de medio mundo mientras iba hacia el joven.  
  
–Hola... –murmuró Len una vez que Horohoro los alcanzó.  
  
–¿Qui hubo, Len? –le preguntó llegando Chocolove.  
  
–¡¿Sigues por aquí?! –gritó Len, sacando su inmensa arma de quién sabrá dónde (como siempre) y haciendo la santa posesión en medio de tanta gente.  
  
"Mugroso... si seguía por aquí, ¡¿por qué diablos vino?!", pensó Len.  
  
–Len, contrólate; estamos en un aeropuerto... –dijo Jun, enamorando de pasada a Ryu–. Nadie normal está acostumbrado a ver shamanes, recuerda.  
  
–Sí, sí, ya recuerdo... –dijo Len.  
  
Pidieron un taxi... bueno, varios (para llevar todo), y fueron directamente a casa de Yoh, donde Len pensaba quedarse un tiempo.  
  
Pidió a los taxis que llevaran a Jun y a los sirvientes a un hotel donde tenían reservación, y se quedó con todas sus cosas, casi solo, en la puerta de la casa de los Asakura.  
  
–Vaya, vaya; es Len Tao el que acaba de llegar... –dijo Anna desde la puerta de la casa, que acababa de abrir.  
  
"Anna Kyoyama... ¿seguirá siendo Kyoyama, o ya será Asakura?", pensaba Len con curiosidad, para poder burlarse luego de Yoh por cualquiera que fuese la respuesta a la pregunta.  
  
Salieron detrás de Anna las cabezas de las tímidas Pilika y Tamao, ambas sonrojadas al ver que a Len le había favorecido bastante el tiempo lejos del grupo de amigos...  
  
"Vaya, dos admiradoras más a la larga lista...", sonrió él.  
  
Entró a la casa, llevando su única maleta con él, seguido de Horohoro, Chocolove y Ryu, quienes lo guiaron a la habitación que compartían los...  
  
–¡¿Cuatro?! –gritó Len.  
  
–Bueno, contigo, mi negro, seremos cinco en este cuartito tipo clóset... –dijo Chocolove, sin ser amenazado por Len debido a la sorpresa.  
  
"¿Cinco...?", pensaba Len, medio asustado.  
  
–¿Qué? ¿Te da pena como a las nenitas, Len? ¿Te nos fuiste al otro lado en este tiempo? –preguntó burlonamente Horohoro.  
  
"Cómo se atreve este h...", pensó Len.  
  
–¡Cállate!  
  
–Eso significa que sí...  
  
Las chicas llegaron en cuanto los ruidos de la pelea se tornaron más fuertes, y que Ryu fue a llevar el chisme como niñita que era.  
  
–Oye, ¿qué le haces a mi hermano? ¡Déjalo! –dijo Pilika.  
  
–Hazle caso... –dijo Horohoro, con las manos de Len alrededor de su cuello.  
  
–Len Tao, deja al Hotohoto en paz o te las verás conmigo por romper la escasa paz que hay en este humilde hogar –dijo Anna, y todo se calmó.  
  
"¿Cómo le hace para que todo se calme con una sola frase?".  
  
–¡Oye, ¿por qué me dijiste Hotohoto?! –dijo en protesta Horohoro mientras bajaban para comer.  
  
–¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema?  
  
–Ah... no.  
  
"Se lo merece el Hotohoto", pensaba Len mientras Tamao les servía a todos sonrojada por el hecho de que él se quedaría un tiempo.  
  
–¡Hola, ya llegamos de correr! –saludó Yoh, entrando al comedor junto con Manta.  
  
–¡Hola, Len! –saludó Manta.  
  
–Hola –saludó con menos ánimo Len.  
  
"Vaya, ninguno de los dos cambió mucho que digamos...", pensó Len.  
  
–¿Y qué? ¿Sacarán a pasear a las chicas? –preguntó Anna mientras Manta e Yoh empezaban a comer.  
  
–Claro... A propósito, Len, ¿dónde está Jun? –dijo Yoh, con la boca llena de comida.  
  
–En un hotel... Teníamos reservación, pero preferí quedarme aquí un tiempo para saludar al resto del grupo –dijo Len.  
  
–Excelente. Nosotros también ya queríamos verte –dijo Yoh–. ¿Verdad, chicos?  
  
Obtuvo un sí con la cabeza únicamente, pero no dejó de sonreír... para variar.  
  
"Igual que hace casi tres años...", pensó Len.  
  
"Sólo que mayor de edad".  
  
Llegó la noche y Anna permitió a Yoh ir a bañarse con el grupo de chicos; y ahí estaban, entonces, los seis de nuevo juntos...  
  
–¿Saben, mis negros? Ya extrañaba las reunioncitas en el baño... –dijo Chocolove.  
  
–No somos ningunos negros... –murmuró Len.  
  
"Creo que este tipo empieza a hablar mejor que hace tiempo", pensó.  
  
–Ciertamente, todos extrañábamos tener un tiempo con el grupo, completamente solos, ¿o no? –dijo Yoh sonriendo, echándole un brazo encima a los hombros de Len entre un intento de risita de Horohoro y uno de chiste barato de Chocolove.  
  
–Sí, ya nos hacía falta vernos –dijo Manta.  
  
"Vaya que sí... Es doloroso admitirlo, pero los extrañé como ellos me extrañaron a mí", pensó Len.  
  
Después de eso, fueron a dormirse los cinco al cuarto (todos hechos bola, pero de que cabían, cabían).  
  
–Bueno... ¡Buenas noches a todos! –dijo Manta, y les dio la espalda.  
  
–Igualmente –dijo Ryu e hizo lo mismo.  
  
"Ahora sólo queda el grupo con el que participé en el Torneo de Shamanes".  
  
–Vaya, te extrañamos un buen, Len; fue triste dar el adiós aquel día... –dijo Horohoro, actuando antes de decir la verdad–. Pero es bueno que volvieras a saludarnos... –su miradita cambió–. ¿Te casaste o por qué no volvías?  
  
"¡Lo odio!", pensó furioso Len, y le saltó encima dispuesto a ahorcarlo. 


	5. Tamao

Capítulo 5: Tamao  
  
Pilika y Tamao estaban durmiendo aquella noche solas, sin Anna...  
  
"Tan buena que es hablando la señorita Anna...", pensaba Tamao mientras Pilika le contaba sobre lo emocionada que estaba por tener a un chico tan guapo como Len en el cuarto de enseguida.  
  
–Ay, ¿es que no viste lo guapo que se puso? –decía Pilika una y otra vez.  
  
–Sí, se puso demasiado guapetón... ¿No tendrá acaso demasiadas novias ya como para hacernos caso?  
  
–No lo sé...  
  
Ambas pusieron carita triste a la vez, pensando que tal vez no tendrían oportunidad de salir siquiera con Len.  
  
"Sería una lástima no poder salir con Len tan siquiera una vez...", pensó Tamao.  
  
–Oye, Tamao, ¿sabes qué? –le dijo Pilika algo más animada–. Deberíamos hacer una apuestilla a ver quién obtiene su primer beso primero... Claro que incluyendo a Anna, y tal vez a Jun Tao también...  
  
–¿Apuesta a ver quién obtiene su primer beso primero? ¡Eso es un degenere!  
  
–Sí, pero tan siquiera tendremos la oportunidad de no quedarnos solteras esta primavera...  
  
–... como todas las anteriores.  
  
"Tiene razón Pilika; pero no debería ser apuesta, eso sí es un degenere", pensó Tamao.  
  
–¿Entonces?  
  
–Habrá que comentárselo a la señorita Anna y después le preguntaremos a Jun... Pero eso será mañana, es mejor dormirnos ya.  
  
Se escuchaban golpes en la habitación de al lado (la de los chicos), pero ninguna de las dos le dio importancia al asunto y se durmieron.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, se levantaron y fueron al comedor...  
  
–¡Ay, ¿qué te pasó, hermano?! –gritó Pilika al ver a Horohoro vendado y con varios moretones y raspones.  
  
–Ay, Pilika... estábamos... Len y yo estábamos jugando anoche...  
  
–¿Jugando? –le preguntó Pilika muy seria.  
  
"Esa expresión es fácilmente comprensible desde otro punto de vista", pensó Tamao, entre divertida y apenada.  
  
–Tu hermano me insultó –le dijo Len, que también tenía varias vendas y un solo moretón.  
  
Al ver a Len tan lastimado (no tanto como Horohoro, pero da lo mismo), tanto Pilika como Tamao se pusieron a reclamarle a Len.  
  
Entonces Anna e Yoh entraron, e impusieron calma en el comedor.  
  
–Es hora de desayunar, por favor, no se peleen –dijo Yoh sonriendo.  
  
"Yoh", pensó embelesada Tamao.  
  
"Siempre tan buena persona".  
  
–¿No tuvieron suficiente con lo que pasó en la noche? –les dijo Anna a Len y a Horohoro.  
  
–Hasta a los inocentes del cuarto nos lastimaron –dijo Chocolove, que tenía unos raspones y un moretón (al igual que Ryu y Manta).  
  
"Vaya que fue algo grave la pelea de ayer...".  
  
Llegó la tarde, y Jun Tao llegó a echarle un vistazo a su hermano y de pasada saludar al resto del grupo.  
  
–¡Hola, Jun! –la recibió Yoh con su sonrisa de siempre–. Pasa. Len está con el resto en el comedor... ¿Quieres comer con nosotros?  
  
–Está bien –dijo Jun.  
  
Se llevó un susto terrorífico al ver a Len con un moretón y tantas vendas, al igual que a otros tantos de ahí.  
  
–¡Len, ¿qué te pasó?! –gritó al verlo, mientras Ryu se entretenía viéndola un rato con un aura rosada con estrellitas y corazones alrededor de él.  
  
–No me pasó nada, Jun... –había dicho Len.  
  
"A Jun también le favoreció el tiempo; ¿será por eso que el joven Ryu está de escurre babas otra vez?", pensó Tamao divertida, mientras saludaba a Jun.  
  
Se sentaron todos y comieron mientras se dedicaban a hablar de las cosas que no habían hablado el día anterior.  
  
Después de eso, decidieron irse todos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad; posiblemente irían a un centro comercial.  
  
–Ya llegamos –dijo Yoh, bajándose del taxi y ayudando a Anna a bajarse como buen caballero que era.  
  
–Genial, un día de compras después de tan buena reunión –dijo Jun, que iba caminando junto con Len.  
  
–Toma la tarjeta. No compres nada caro, Jun –dijo Len simplemente, antes de irse con el resto de los chicos a babosear por ahí.  
  
"Este es el momento preciso para que Pilika comente su plan... A ver si lo hace", pensaba Tamao mientras ella, Anna, Pilika y Jun daban vueltas por las tiendas de ropa, zapatos y accesorios.  
  
–Esta blusa está genial, ¿no? –decía Pilika mientras la veía en el espejo del probador.  
  
–Sí, está muy bien para una jovencita como tú –dijo Jun sonriendo, mientras entraba para probarse una falda.  
  
Anna y Tamao estaban viendo accesorios al lado del probador, y Tamao aprovechó para contarle a Anna lo que había comentado con Pilika la noche anterior.  
  
–¿Una apuesta?  
  
–Sí... Bueno, no sé cómo quiera Pilika que sea, ni sé cómo piensa hacerla; pero lo del beso es lo importante –respondió Tamao al tiempo que Anna dejaba un bolso y se iba a ver los zapatos (que estaban al lado).  
  
–Cierto: el beso es la parte que realmente nos importa –se quedó viendo unos tacones negros para fiesta–. ¿Ya hablaron con Jun?  
  
–Ah... aún no. Pero supongo que Pilika puede hacerlo, después de todo ellas andan juntas.  
  
–Bien... –Anna volteó a ver a Tamao y después le dijo con una sonrisita–. Vamos a comprar algunas cosas...; Len Tao e Yoh pagan, de todas maneras.  
  
"Vaya...; no sabía que la señorita Anna fuera así", pensó Tamao y acompañó a Anna a comprar algo de ropa, zapatos, accesorios, cosméticos, etc.  
  
–Ciertamente, Yoh y Len pagarán, pero... –decía Jun en la décima tienda de la que iban saliendo–. ¿En serio no creen que nos excedimos un poco?  
  
"Ella tiene razón", pensó Tamao con una gotita viendo todo lo que llevaban ya... 


	6. Manta

Capítulo 6: Manta  
  
Mientras las chicas estaban dejando pobres a Len y a Yoh, los chicos (que nada de eso sabían) paseaban por ahí haciendo nada importante.  
  
–Oh, miren aquel grupito de chicas... –dijo Horohoro, aún vendado y con miles de moretones–. ¿Les hablamos?  
  
–¿En este estado? –preguntó Len.  
  
"Cierto, no podríamos presentarnos así...; no con chicas tan lindas", pensó Manta, y el grupo se desilusionó.  
  
"Esperen un minuto, esas chicas se me hacen conocidas...".  
  
–Ryu... Oye, Ryu –dijo Manta, y Ryu volteó–. ¿Te acuerdas del grupo de las Cinco Lilis?  
  
–Sí, Manta, ¿por qué preguntas?  
  
–¿No son esas cinco que van pasando...?  
  
–Sí son... ¡Mili! –y Ryu salió corriendo a alcanzar a la menor.  
  
"Vaya, es rápido", pensó Manta.  
  
–¿Qué le pasa a ese ahora? –dijo Len, recargándose en una pared de una pequeña neveria en la que se detuvieron.  
  
–Vio a unas antiguas conocidas... –dijo Manta con una gotita, pidiendo un helado.  
  
–Las Cinco Lilis... ¿no es así, Manta? –dijo Yoh, que ya tenía un helado con él.  
  
–Sí, ¿cómo supiste?  
  
–¡Es imposible confundirlas, aún después de tanto tiempo! –y se rió del siempre extravagante vestuario de las cinco mujeres.  
  
"Cierto, es imposible confundirlas con tan rara vestimenta y caminando por ahí", pensó Manta.  
  
"Además, la única que cambió fue Mili...".  
  
Ryu volvió llevando a las chicas con él, para saludar después de tres años sin verse... y mucho menos hablarse.  
  
–Hola, chicas, ¿cómo han estado? –dijo Yoh con su típica sonrisa de hace mil siglos–. Siéntense, les pago un helado a las cinco.  
  
Las chicas se sentaron sin hablar, viendo y reviendo al golpeteado grupo de jóvenes shamanes.  
  
–¿Qué les pasó a todos? –dijo Mili, la única suficientemente valiente como para hablar en ese momento.  
  
–Es una larga historia... –dijo Horohoro.  
  
"Ni tanto, pero mejor así", pensó Manta.  
  
–Mejor cuéntenos ustedes cómo han estado –dijo Yoh.  
  
–Hemos estado bien... –empezó Mili, pero la antigua líder del grupo continuó, dando la negativa a lo dicho por la menor.  
  
–En realidad, nos ha ido pésimo... ¿No escucharon que Hao volvió de nuevo, acaso? Estamos huyendo de él...  
  
–¡¿Hao?! –preguntaron todos los chicos a la vez, y a Chocolove se le cayó la bolita de helado del cono.  
  
–Sí, Hao...; dizque que ha venido a cobrarnos a todos los involucrados en su caída... –empezaba a temblar como gelatina, al igual que las otras–. Vino a cobrar venganza sobre todos nosotros...  
  
"No es posible que Hao haya vuelto para eso...", pensó Manta y le dio algo de miedo, puesto que él no era tan buen shaman como para defenderse por un minuto... o si quiera un segundo contra Hao.  
  
"Pensé que Yoh lo había derrotado, si no... Sino, ¿cómo es que sigue aquí?".  
  
–Es horrible... –prosiguió Shalona–. Primero irá por los débiles, luego sobre los ex soldados esos raros, para después irse por toda la Aldea Apache y, para acabar, vendrá de vuelta y te acabará a ti, Yoh Asakura...  
  
–¡Pero por nosotras primero! –dijo Mili.  
  
–¡No, por Mili no...! –lloraba Ryu–. Yoh, hay que derrotar a Hao nuevamente, para evitar que estas gentiles damas sufran más.  
  
Con sus palabras, las Cinco Lilis se tiraron al suelo a besarle los zapatos por ser tan bueno y comprensivo con ellas...  
  
"Vaya que no cambian", pensó Manta.  
  
"¿Pero qué haremos con lo de Hao?".  
  
–Con que ahí estaban, eh –dijo una voz familiar detrás de la cortina formada por Ryu y las Cinco Lilis.  
  
Eran Anna, Tamao, Pilika y Jun... más una montaña de paquetes con cositas medio inútiles compradas por ellas mismas, pero con el dinero de Yoh y Len.  
  
"¡Qué montaña!".  
  
–¿Cómo pagaron todo eso? –preguntó Manta.  
  
–Yoh cometió el error de olvidar que me había prestado su tarjeta y yo aún la conservaba –dijo Anna, mientras la mitad del grupo veía los paquetes con la boca abierta.  
  
–Y Len nos prestó amablemente su tarjeta en cuanto llegamos –dijo Jun, lanzándole a Len la tarjeta de vuelta.  
  
"Esa es una ventaja para ellas, pero nos dejarán pobres", pensó Manta, imaginándose que bien podría ser el siguiente en perder todo su dinero.  
  
–¿Compraste algo caro, Jun? –dijo Len simplemente.  
  
–No realmente; pero pagué mis cosas y las de Pilika, si no te importa –dijo Jun.  
  
Y ese fue el detonante para que iniciara una nueva lucha de Len contra Horohoro... pero sin intermediarios ni gente inocente que se metiera en medio.  
  
"Vaya que se odian", pensó Manta.  
  
–Vaya que ustedes dos se quieren mucho –dijo Yoh, sonriendo, y deteniendo con esto la pelea.  
  
–¿Yo, querer a este idiota? ¡Ni loco! –dijo Len, y le dio la espalda a Horohoro.  
  
–Igualmente –dijo Horohoro levantándose y yéndose a parar con su hermana.  
  
"Bueno... Veamos si vuelve el tema de Hao", pensó Manta, ya que eso los concentraría a todos en un solo punto y en paz.  
  
–Volvamos al tema de Hao –dijo Yoh–. ¿Quieren unirse a la conversación, Anna? En serio está muy interesante...  
  
–¿De qué hablan ahora? –dijo Anna bruscamente, sentándose junto a Yoh mientras el resto se sentaba cerca.  
  
–De que Hao volvió a aparecer, y esta vez viene a cobrarnos venganza por quitarle el título de Shaman King –dijo Shalona.  
  
–¿A sí? Pues que simplón es Hao, parece bebito de siete meses... –dijo Anna.  
  
La conversación reinició, con todos bien centrados en el tema.  
  
"¿Qué irá a pasar con todos nosotros ahora?". 


	7. Hao

Capítulo 7: Hao  
  
Había vuelto a reunir un enorme grupo de shamanes que buscaban venganza, como él, a otras gentes.  
  
Se encontraban acampando muy afuera de la ciudad de Tokio.  
  
"Está medio increíble que nadie nos haya visto, si somos demasiados", pensó Hao, mientras veía una fogata y al cielo nocturno alternados.  
  
"Lo que es la estupidez humana en la actualidad...".  
  
Su inseparable enano moreno de ojos raros, con tres años más encima, apareció de la nada para sentarse al pie de la roca donde se había sentado Hao.  
  
–¿Qué piensa hacer ahora, señor Hao, con media Aldea Apache persiguiéndonos? –dijo el enanín.  
  
–Mira que nadie nos ha descubierto aún... ¿Piensas que los Apaches nos encontrarán? –dijo Hao sonriendo–. No lo creo, están medio dormidos ahora, después de que pasaron tres años desde el último Torneo de Shamanes...  
  
–¿Y por qué nadie nos ha descubierto aún, si somos tantos?  
  
–Ésa es la parte que me divierte del caso... –dijo Hao, pensando en una respuesta para la pregunta.  
  
Tenía que admitirlo; él también estaba empezando a dormirse como la Aldea Apache, ahora que todo lo del Torneo de Shamanes había pasado a la historia.  
  
"Vaya, qué difícil pregunta...", pensaba Hao.  
  
"¿Qué le digo? Hum...".  
  
–¿No sabe, señor Hao?  
  
–En realidad, yo... –se preparó para mentir, pero no pudo–. No, no sé nada...  
  
Se entre enojó por haber dicho eso.  
  
"¡Yo lo sé todo! ¡¿Cómo diablos le hice para poder pronunciar esa frase maldita digna de estúpidos?!", pensó Hao, en tormenta y desesperado por dentro, más pasivo que una montaña por fuera...  
  
–Yo sé algo que usted no, señor Hao; otro motivo por el que quiso volver usted...  
  
–¿Ah?  
  
–Que se le quedó la vista bien puesta sobre la prometida de Yoh Asakura.  
  
"Ah, sí; Anna... Annita Kyoyama...", pensaba Hao mientras se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento del dizque amor hacia ella.  
  
"Ay, Anna; si me hubieras hecho caso, no hubiera tenido que volver y acabar con Yoh tan cruelmente como espero hacerlo".  
  
–Sí, también volví por ella... Aunque sé que no me hará caso y que no me quiere –dijo Hao sonriendo feliz, para después cambiar la sonrisa a malvadilla–. Haré que se acostumbre a quererme, ya verás...  
  
–¿Cómo? ¿Cómo piensa hacer que sus caminos se crucen nuevamente? –dijo el enano como si fuera un chisme de mujeres.  
  
–Ah... aún no sé, pero sé que se me ocurrirá algo...  
  
"Hum, ¿cómo le hago?".  
  
Entonces tuvo una visión de un chico extranjero apuesto, de cabello y ojos verdes, manejando un hermosísimo auto rojo convertible con una hadita rosa en el hombro... y se dirigía a buscar a Yoh.  
  
–Ven, acompáñame –dijo Hao–. Alguien más llegó a la ciudad; un viejo conocido...  
  
–Está bien.  
  
"¿Qué hace ese pequeño aquí? ¿No fue suficiente todo lo que le hice por estar en contra mía: matar a sus padres, estar con esos tipos raros que querían eliminarme...?", pensaba Hao mientras caminaban hacia el borde de la carretera de entrada a Tokio.  
  
–Ahí va –dijo Hao, señalando un carro rojo convertible con las luces encendidas que iba hacia ellos.  
  
–¿No se dará cuenta de que es usted?  
  
–No, no lo creo; va muy rápido...  
  
El carro los pasó, y Hao sonriendo le dijo al enanín.  
  
–¿Ves?  
  
Se oyó un chillido de las llantas y el carro dio vuelta en U, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia ellos.  
  
El chico dejó a su hada al volante y se paró mientras el carro continuaba la marcha, con una pistola en la mano y apuntándole a Hao.  
  
"Ay, güeros... Ese tipo no necesita lentes para nada", pensó como pensamiento adicional al hecho de que sabía que tenía que salir corriendo.  
  
–¡Hao! –gritó el muchacho sin disparar el arma y bajándose del carro que se detuvo ante el mencionado.  
  
–¿Eu?  
  
–¡¿Cómo que eu?! ¡Ya sabes a lo que he venido! –dijo Lyserg–. ¡He venido a acabar contigo! –gritó.  
  
–Oye, no necesitas gritar; no estoy sordo... –dijo Hao, limpiándose la orejita izquierda con un dedito.  
  
Lyserg gruñó con rabia y el enanín se despidió para salir corriendo...  
  
"El muy cobarde, muy amigo mío...", pensaba Hao.  
  
"¡Tengo una idea!".  
  
–Oye, Lyserg, dejemos nuestras diferencias a un lado...; hablemos –dijo Hao.  
  
–Nada de lo que digas te salvará –dijo Lyserg, poniéndole el arma directamente en la frente a Hao.  
  
–Ok, nada más necesito que me des un ratito para contarte un plan... para conquistar a una chica.  
  
Esto sorprendió y desconcertó a Lyserg, y soltó el arma (se disparó y le dio a una de las llantas del carro).  
  
–¿Qué debo hacer: una fiesta muy grande a la que no pueda evitar asistir, o ir a darle serenata y cosas así?  
  
–¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí?  
  
–Tienes popularidad con las damas... Cuéntame.  
  
Se recargaron contra el carro y hablaron, y Hao supo con esto que se había salvado el pellejo... por el momento.  
  
Lyserg le dijo que, en lo personal, una fiesta era una manera mucho más cara, pero que si tenía la oportunidad de no enfrentarse sola a todo eso (la chica en cuestión), capaz y sí cedería...; aparte, estaba lo de la bebida y eso, que funcionaba mejor.  
  
–Gracias por tu ayuda, Lyserg –y Hao golpeó a Lyserg dejándolo inconsciente.  
  
Cogió el celular y llamó a una ambulancia fingiendo que había sido un accidente.  
  
"Si no funciona el plan, ya sé en dónde encontrarlo...", pensó Hao. 


	8. Lyserg

Capítulo 8: Lyserg  
  
El joven inglés se despertó en una cama del hospital, sin saber qué había pasado...  
  
Sólo sabía una cosa: había visto a Hao.  
  
Su pequeña hada apareció en cuanto se despertó, sentada al borde de la silla que había al lado de la cama.  
  
–Vaya que Hao esta vez se pasó... –dijo Lyserg a Morphin.  
  
"¿Qué me dijo Hao?", pensó Lyserg, intentando recordar.  
  
Habían hablado, después Hao lo había golpeado y dejado inconsciente: sí.  
  
¿Pero y todas las cortadas que habían sido vendadas en el hospital?  
  
¿De dónde habían salido y quién era el culpable?  
  
"Hao", pensó Lyserg, empezando a llenarse de furia cuando su celular sonó y Morphin se lo pasó (apenitas pudo).  
  
–¿Hola? –preguntó Lyserg, y la persona menos esperada le contestó.  
  
–Hola, Lyserg –era Hao–. ¿Ya estás mejor? Vaya choque... Casi nos das un ataque a todos nosotros.  
  
–Como si te importara.  
  
–Cierto, como si me importara... –dijo Hao burlándose claramente y cambiando de tema–. Oye, te voy a pasar el teléfono de Yoh para que hablen por un rato; aparte de que necesito que me hagas un favor...  
  
"¡¿Un favor?! ¿Qué diablos le pasa a este?", pensó Lyserg.  
  
–Y mira que si no me haces el favor, me encargo de que tu salida del hospital sea en un ataúd...; ¡así que piénsalo bien y ya!  
  
"¿Por qué tendrá tanta prisa?".  
  
–Bueno, lo haré; ¿qué quieres, Hao?  
  
–Quiero que le digas a Yoh que habrá una fiesta exclusivamente para nosotros, los shamanes que participamos en el torneo...  
  
–¿Te decidiste por la fiesta, entonces? –dijo Lyserg burlonamente ahora, recordando de qué habían hablado la noche anterior.  
  
–Sí –dijo Hao, y sonaba alegre–. Será en un hotel; lo reservé todito. –Lyserg se sorprendió bastante–. Si no funciona natural, pues de todas maneras pedí que hubiera algunas bebidillas... Ya sabes.  
  
"Vaya, no se le fue nada...", pensó Lyserg.  
  
"¿Reservó todo un hotel de la noche a la mañana para una fiesta?", se dijo a sí mismo, sin entender cómo.  
  
–Bueno, la fiesta será en una semana; el viernes de la semana próxima, ¿entendido? –continuó Hao–. Quiero darle tiempo a todos los shamanes para que se enteren...  
  
–¿Y no sospecharán? El grupo de Yoh es demasiado listo a veces...  
  
–A veces –dijo Hao–. Pero no sospecharán... Lo que sí: van a ir, lo sé. Saben que deben estar ahí para evitar una catástrofe que yo pueda provocar... Ellos irán.  
  
"Sigo diciendo que no se le fue nada".  
  
–Bueno, ¿tienes algo en qué apuntar? Digo, te pasaré el teléfono de Yoh...  
  
Lyserg tomó nota y después colgó...  
  
"No lo puedo creer...; ¡me he hecho aliado de Hao Asakura!", pensó Lyserg.  
  
"De mi peor enemigo... Me he hecho aliado de mi peor enemigo...".  
  
Morphin se veía preocupada por él, así que cambió su expresión y marcó el teléfono que había apuntado.  
  
–¿Hola? –contestó Yoh, muy alegre como siempre, y Lyserg dedujo que conservaba la misma sonrisa de hacían tres años.  
  
–Hola, Yoh. Soy Lyserg –dijo él.  
  
–¿Lyserg? ¡Vaya, qué sorpresa! –dijo Yoh–. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
–Bien. Pero anoche, cuando iba llegando, tuve un pequeño accidente en la carretera y estoy en el hospital.  
  
–Oh, ¿en qué hospital estás? Digo, debes estar muy solo; hay que ir a visitarte...  
  
–No, en realidad no estoy solo; Morphin está conmigo, no te preocupes.  
  
–Ok, como tú digas.  
  
"No ha venido al tema los Soldados X, así que hay que informar de la fiesta y colgar", pensó Lyserg nervioso, porque estaba engañando a un buen amigo por culpa de su peor enemigo.  
  
–Bueno, Yoh, te llamaba para decirte que habrá una fiesta para los shamanes del torneo de hace tres años. Por eso mismo vine a Tokio –mintió–. Será el viernes de la semana próxima...  
  
Le dio todos los datos que le había dado Hao: únicamente la fecha y la dirección del hotel al que habían de ir.  
  
–Necesito que me hagas un favorcito, Yoh; pasa el chisme de la fiesta.  
  
–¡Claro que sí, por supuesto! –dijo Yoh–. ¿Y tú podrás ir?  
  
–Supongo que sí, mis heridas no son graves y sanaré pronto...  
  
–Qué bien... Oye, ¿no importa mucho que vayamos en taxi?  
  
"¿Ah?", pensó desconcertado Lyserg.  
  
–Es que no tenemos carro; y aunque lo tuviéramos, no creo que ninguno de los habitantes de esta casa sepa manejar...  
  
–Entonces mandaré a arreglar de inmediato mi auto –dijo Lyserg–. No me suena muy bueno eso de ir en taxi a una fiesta...  
  
–A mí tampoco, por eso preguntaba.  
  
Siguieron hablando un rato, y Lyserg le dio la dirección del hospital para que pudiera ir a visitarlo.  
  
"Sería bueno verlos después de tantos años...", pensó Lyserg.  
  
–No hay necesidad de que me des tu celular; tenemos identificador de llamadas –dijo Yoh riendo, cuando Lyserg ya se iba a poner a darle el número.  
  
–Eso es bueno –y se le ocurrió algo, pero mintió para poder llevarlo a cabo–. Bueno, Yoh; será mejor que cuelgue para llamar a un taller para que arreglen el auto para la fiesta...  
  
–Ok, ¡nos vemos!  
  
–Bye.  
  
Colgaron y Lyserg picó quién sabrá qué cosas en su celular para entrar al dizque buzón de todas las llamadas recibidas hasta el momento.  
  
"Hao... ¿a qué hora me llamó?".  
  
En cuanto se acordó de la hora, se puso a buscarla para ver de dónde lo había llamado Hao y si podía contactarlo...; pero descubrió que lo había llamado de un teléfono público.  
  
"Puede reservar un hotel entero: sí. ¡¿Pero no tener un celular?!". 


	9. Anna

Capítulo 9: Anna  
  
Yoh colgó el teléfono, suspiró y fue al comedor, donde Anna se encontraba viendo la televisión sola...  
  
De hecho, estaban solos en la casa; completamente solos...  
  
–Hola, Anna –dijo Yoh.  
  
–¿Quién llamó?  
  
–Adivina. Llamó Lyserg, el chico ese que practica la radiestesia del que te hablé...  
  
–¿El cabello de moco? –dijo Anna–. ¿Para qué te habló?  
  
–No es un cabello de moco –dijo Yoh, sentándose al lado de Anna.  
  
"Pero aún no me dice por qué llamó", pensó Anna.  
  
–Llamó para invitarnos a una fiesta de shamanes, el viernes de la próxima semana –dijo Yoh sonriendo–. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
–No iremos.  
  
–¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Hasta se ofreció llevarnos en su auto...  
  
–Y a mí qué.  
  
Yoh se acercó a ella lentamente, y ella se puso muy nerviosa ante tal cercanía.  
  
"¿Qué planea este?".  
  
–Es un convertible rojo, Anna; ten consideración...  
  
"No me besó...", pensó Anna triste.  
  
Yoh se preocupó al verla cambiar de su expresión siempre dura a aquella carita de tristeza, y preguntó de inmediato si se encontraba bien.  
  
–Sí.  
  
"¡Claro que no, idiota!", pensó Anna.  
  
"Estamos solos en la casa, tú te me acercas y me dices que el auto que tiene ese cabello de moco es un convertible rojo... ¡¿Qué clase de tarado eres?!", pensó de nuevo, aún más enojada.  
  
"¿Qué no sabes que tengo sentimientos, por Dios?", se puso triste nuevamente.  
  
Todo eso que había pensado era una práctica de plática, pero no la podía llevar a cabo ahorita, con el tema de la fiesta de shamanes...; y menos con Yoh Asakura.  
  
–Está bien, iremos... Pero sólo si me dejas ir de compras de nuevo para comprarme un vestido digno de tu prometida, Yoh Asakura, el Rey de los Shamanes.  
  
Yoh sonrió de manera orgullosa y alegre al ser reconocido por su prometida como el Rey de los Shamanes; ciertamente lo era, pero por primera vez desde hacían tres años que Anna lo reconocía con ese título...  
  
"Más le vale que me deje ir de compras...".  
  
–Está bien, puedes ir de compras cuando quieras; te pago todo lo que pidas.  
  
"Oh, así está mejor".  
  
Hubo un silencio en el que sólo se oían los ruidos provenientes de la televisión y los de afuera (estaba empezando a llover).  
  
Después, Yoh se estiró y reacomodó, echándole a Anna encima de los hombros uno de sus brazos y sonriendo al ver que Anna iba pasando de su tono de piel claro a uno similar al del tomate...  
  
"Ay...", fue lo único que pudo pensar Anna.  
  
–¿Sabes por qué quiero ir a la fiesta? –dijo Yoh finalmente–. Quiero ver si ahí nos encontramos con más viejos amigos...  
  
Ciertamente, ella hubiera preferido que él hubiera dicho que para convivir un ratito más con ella...; pero ahorita no podía pensar ni en eso por el hecho de que Yoh aún seguía abrazándola.  
  
"Ay, no puedo pensar en nada... ¡Qué deje de abrazarme, que no me deja ni pensar!", pensó Anna antes de descubrir lo rarito que sonaba el hecho.  
  
"Bueno, no me puedo concentrar en nada que me interese...; ni siquiera en la película".  
  
La película que estaban viendo ahora era una de miedo, puesto que Yoh se había puesto a cambiar los canales hasta encontrar algo de su interés (¿cuál sería exactamente?).  
  
A cada minuto, la lluvia en el exterior sonaba más fuerte y los truenos caían con más fuerza y frecuencia...  
  
La televisión entonces mostró una imagen aterradora, que los mató del susto a ambos, pero fue Anna quien le saltó encima a Yoh y él la abrazó con cuidado...  
  
"Ah, ¿quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy?...", pensaba Anna, con la mente prácticamente en blanco mientras continuaba en los brazos de su prometido.  
  
Entonces, un trueno cayó, espantándolos de nuevo a ambos, y se fue la luz...  
  
Se quedaron a oscuras en la noche, a media tormenta y a medio comedor; solos en la casa, completamente solos... (¿ya dije a oscuras en la noche, verdad?).  
  
"Ay, ¿ahora qué irá a pasar?".  
  
Sintió cómo Yoh la abrazaba y la acercaba a él lenta, muy lentamente.  
  
"Oye, Yoh, no hay prisa; tárdate una vida si quieres...", pensaba Anna como burla.  
  
"Pero pensándolo bien: haz lo que quieras, mientras pase lo que estoy pensando...".  
  
Ya estaban a la nada de besarse, cuando volvió la luz a la vez que se oyó una voz en la puerta principal.  
  
–¡Ya llegamos! –dijeron Ryu y Manta, mientras la manada de gente entraba del aguacero y frío de afuera al calorcito de la casa.  
  
"¡No es posible...!", pensó Anna mientras ella e Yoh se miraban a los ojos.  
  
Antes de que la manada alcanzara a verlos, ya se habían separado más de tres metros de distancia; cuando Horohoro alcanzó el comedor y entró llevando la cena comprada, Yoh salió y se fue a su habitación.  
  
"Yoh...".  
  
Todos se sentaron y comieron, mientras que Pilika y Tamao le mostraban a Anna las cosas que habían traído del paseo que habían dado.  
  
–Mire, señorita Anna; trajimos casi media tienda de curiosidades... –decía Tamao, pero Anna no la escuchaba.  
  
Seguía pensando en lo que había estado a punto de pasar entre ella e Yoh.  
  
"Él me iba a besar, como mínimo".  
  
Terminó de comer, se despidió y se fue a la habitación que compartía con su prometido; pero no podía entrar, no sabía por qué.  
  
"No quiero verlo", pensó Anna triste.  
  
Escuchó a Tamao y a Pilika subir al segundo piso hacia su habitación.  
  
"¿Me querrán aceptar otra vez con ellas?", pensó Anna y fue a con ellas. 


	10. Yoh

Capítulo 10: Yoh  
  
Yoh durmió con las cobijas y las almohadas para él, sin importarle si Anna llegaba y le gritaba.  
  
La oyó llegar a cierta hora, pero no entró; sino que se alejó del cuarto y al parecer se quedaría con Tamao y Pilika nuevamente.  
  
"Qué bueno que se fue. No quisiera darle la cara...; no ahora", pensó antes de dormirse.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se despertó a la hora acostumbrada, pero no por voluntad propia; alguien le echó un balde de agua helada y saltó gritando del susto y del frío.  
  
–¡¿Pero quién...?! –gritó Yoh, y volteó a ver.  
  
"Anna...".  
  
–Anna, ¿por qué lo hiciste?  
  
–Quería que te despertaras para que te pusieras a hacer lo de siempre, dormilón –estaba demasiado seria–. ¡Anda, vístete!  
  
Anna salió con el balde en la mano y dejó la puerta abierta.  
  
Yoh fue a cerrarla para secarse y vestirse.  
  
Cuando terminó, secó el suelo y salió a su entrenamiento de siempre... pero esta vez sin Manta (su acompañante de siempre).  
  
"¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Estará enfadada por lo de ayer?", pensaba mientras corría por las calles.  
  
"¿Con qué podré pedirle perdón?".  
  
Entonces se acordó de Lyserg (sin motivo alguno), mientras pasaba enfrente de una pequeña clínica para pacientes de enfermedades terminales o mentales (vaya...).  
  
"Puedo desviarme para ir a saludarlo", pensó nuevamente sonriendo Yoh, y tomó el camino que llevaba hacia ese hospital.  
  
Pronto estuvo ahí y fue a ver a Lyserg.  
  
–¡Hola, Lyserg! –dijo al entrar, sorprendiendo a Lyserg y a Morphin tomando un té para iniciar el día.  
  
–Hola, Yoh –dijo sonriendo Lyserg.  
  
Yoh se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama, con el respaldo hacia delante y recargó sus brazos en él.  
  
–¿Cómo estás hoy?  
  
–Mejor. Con suerte, saldré hoy por la tarde o mañana en la mañana.  
  
–¡Genial! Sería bueno que nos fueras a visitar... –entonces se acordó de un detalle–. Pero como no sabes dónde queda, te dejaré la dirección.  
  
Yoh y Lyserg hablaron por otro buen rato.  
  
–¿Y cómo le hiciste para venir hasta acá? Digo, se ve que tu casa queda lejos...  
  
–Vine corriendo –al ver la expresión en la cara de Lyserg, agregó–. Es parte de un entrenamiento que Anna me está dando...  
  
–¿Pero por qué? Ya acabó todo el Torneo de Shamanes, ¿por qué insiste?  
  
–Porque está loca.  
  
En ese momento, la puerta se abrió violentamente y Anna apareció, seguida por todo el resto del grupo de habitantes de la casa de los Asakura.  
  
–¿Con que estoy loca, eh, Yoh? –dijo Anna furiosa.  
  
–¡Hola, Lyserg! –dijo Ryu, apareciendo de repente al lado de la cama.  
  
"Hay cosas que no cambiarán...", pensó Yoh viéndolos.  
  
"Incluida Anna...", y volteó a verla.  
  
"¿Ahora cómo saldré del aprieto?".  
  
Horohoro, Len, Chocolove, Manta, Tamao y Pilika estaban saludando a Lyserg y preguntándole cómo estaba y todo lo demás.  
  
Ahora Yoh y Anna estaban prácticamente solos.  
  
Yoh salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta, para poder hablar con Anna sin que los demás se metieran en el asunto.  
  
–¿Qué tienes que decirme, Yoh?  
  
–Siento lo de ayer... No quería que pasara eso, pero...  
  
–No tienes la valentía para aceptar lo que quisiste hacer, y tampoco la tuviste ayer para terminarlo todo –dijo Anna, haciendo una pausa y continuando–. Eres un cobarde.  
  
"¿Ahora qué le digo?", pensaba desesperado Yoh.  
  
Pero Anna no continuó, sino que se fue por el pasillo a las escaleras y salió del edificio rumbo a la casa.  
  
Yoh se estuvo ahí un tiempo, desconcertado...  
  
Y al rato, se dio cuenta de que cinco mujeres encapuchadas iban hacia la habitación que él tenía a sus espaldas.  
  
–Hola, chicas, ¿qué hacen? –dijo Yoh sonriéndoles, y ellas se paralizaron en su sitio–. ¿Vienen a visitar a Lyserg?  
  
–¿El príncipe Lyserg está aquí? –dijo Mili, quitándose la capucha.  
  
–No estoy seguro de que sea príncipe, pero sí está.  
  
–¡Genial! ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
–Por supuesto.  
  
Mili entró al cuarto y las otras cuatro se quedaron con Yoh.  
  
Shalona hizo una señal y todas se quitaron las capuchas, para después irse al cuarto dejando solo a la líder y a Yoh en el pasillo.  
  
–¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tan seria?  
  
–Al parecer, Hao atacará de nuevo... y esta vez a todos los shamanes.  
  
Yoh se sorprendió.  
  
"¿Será cierto...?".  
  
–Dicen por ahí que habrá una fiesta para los shamanes que participaron en el torneo de hace tres años...  
  
"¿Atacará ahí?".  
  
–Y los apaches nos advierten para cuidarnos, ahora que todos los participantes hemos sido privados de nuestros espíritus acompañantes.  
  
–Pero Lyserg aún conserva a Morphin...  
  
–Él no participó gran cosa, date cuenta –dijo ella–. Los que sí participaron, no tienen a sus espíritus acompañantes.  
  
Yoh se dio cuenta de que era cierto: nadie que él supiera tenía a su espíritu acompañante con él... ni siquiera él mismo.  
  
Únicamente los que no participaron gran cosa los conservaban: Tamao, Lyserg... y tal vez Manta también (habría que revisar la computadora).  
  
Shalona entró y cerró la puerta, dejando a Yoh solo en el pasillo.  
  
"¿Será cierto? ¿Cómo nos protegeremos ahora todos?". 


	11. Tamao

Capítulo 11: Tamao  
  
El grupo volvió a la casa de los Asakura con alguien más para meter en la casa: Lyserg (aparte de Morphin, claro).  
  
En el hospital lo habían dejado salir ya, puesto que sus heridas eran sólo superficiales y nada graves.  
  
En la casa, los chicos se organizaron y se dividió el grupo de seis en dos cuartos, para que todo fuera más pacífico (pero Len y Horohoro siguen en el mismo cuarto... con Chocolove).  
  
Tamao y Pilika no dejaban de cuchichear acerca de lo guapo que se encontraba Lyserg (primero Len, y ahora Lyserg...).  
  
–¡Ay, está guapísimo! –decía Pilika.  
  
–Sí, lo sé.  
  
Hubo una pausa en la que se intercambiaron miraditas de emoción, pues estaban prácticamente rodeadas de chicos guapos (Len en la habitación de la derecha y Lyserg en la de la izquierda).  
  
–Oye, Tamao, ¿te acuerdas de lo de la apuesta?  
  
"¡La apuesta! ¡Cierto!", pensó Tamao.  
  
–Claro.  
  
–¿No crees que es tiempo de que lo iniciemos todo?  
  
–¿Ah?  
  
–Sí. Le hablamos a Jun Tao, hablamos aquí con Anna y todo arreglado.  
  
–Sí, pero, ¿no crees que los chicos se darán cuenta?  
  
"Se darán cuenta".  
  
–Cierto... Bueno, veremos qué hacemos.  
  
Entraron en la habitación aunque aún era temprano.  
  
"¿Cómo llevaremos la apuesta a cabo, en esta situación?".  
  
Alguien tocó a la puerta y Anna fue la que entró, sentándose con ellas en el piso.  
  
–Chicas, ¿no quieren ir de compras de nuevo? –les dijo, sacando la tarjeta de Yoh de un bolsillo.  
  
–¿Para qué? –preguntó Pilika.  
  
–Recuerden que habrá una fiesta de shamanes la próxima semana. Ciertamente nosotras no deberíamos ir, pero lo haremos...  
  
"La fiesta que comentó el joven Lyserg...", pensó Tamao.  
  
–Lo que quiero es comprarme un vestido, zapatos, bolso, joyas y maquillaje decente –dijo Anna–. ¿Qué me dicen?  
  
–Bueno, vamos –dijo Tamao, y Pilika la jaló del brazo en cuanto se iba a levantar.  
  
Anna se quedó recargada en la puerta, viendo a Pilika susurrarle cosas al oído a Tamao.  
  
–Señorita Anna, ¿se acuerda de la apuesta que le mencioné la otra vez? –dijo Tamao finalmente.  
  
–Sí, ¿por qué?  
  
–¿No cree que deberíamos iniciar ya con esto? –dijo Tamao.  
  
–Tenemos la fiesta a nuestro favor –dijo Pilika.  
  
Anna entendió rápidamente el plan y corrió hacia el teléfono a hablarle a Jun para verse las cuatro en el centro comercial.  
  
"Todo va bien", pensó Tamao sonriendo cuando Anna colgó para después llamar a un taxi.  
  
Llegaron rápidamente al centro comercial y se reunieron con Jun en la neveria donde habían estado la otra vez.  
  
–¿Una apuesta para ver quién consigue primero su primer beso? –repitió Jun cuando le explicaron todo.  
  
–Sí –dijeron las tres chicas.  
  
–Pues yo les habría ganado desde el principio, chicas...  
  
–¿Ah?  
  
–Aquí entre nos, y para que nadie se entere...  
  
Se hicieron las cuatro una bolita en el centro de la mesa en la que estaban comiéndose unos helados.  
  
–Yo ya di mi primer beso hace diez años.  
  
"¡¿Ya?! ¡¿Hace diez años?!", pensó Tamao mientras las tres se quedaban boquiabiertas ante su evidente retraso.  
  
–Fue como a los diez años de edad, con un chico tres años mayor...  
  
Y les contó toda la historia del beso... y que ni Len ni nadie de su familia estaban enterados.  
  
–Guau... –fue lo único que pudieron decir Anna y Pilika.  
  
–Vaya... –y lo único que pudo decir Tamao.  
  
"Estamos muy retrasadas con este asunto, por Dios...", pensó Tamao.  
  
–Pero no se preocupen; no las delataré ni nada... –dijo Jun sonriéndoles–. Pero lo que sí, quiero enterarme de todo lo que pase en esta apuesta, ¿ok?  
  
–¡Ok!  
  
Las cuatro salieron de la neveria y fueron a comprarse los vestidos, zapatos y demás que necesitarían para la fiesta de shamanes.  
  
–¿Qué les parece este vestido? –preguntó Anna, con un vestido negro de noche.  
  
–No, no. Será mejor que cambies tu estilo para esa noche, te lo digo por experiencia –le decía Jun.  
  
"Sabe de muchas cosas de esto, supongo", pensó Tamao.  
  
Tamao y Pilika si pudieron quedarse con los vestidos rosa y azul, respectivamente; pero Anna definitivamente tendría que cambiar su color de vestir para esa noche...  
  
Fueron a comprarse los zapatos, y pasó lo mismo con Anna: Jun de nuevo llamándole la atención porque debía cambiar.  
  
–Si quieres que Yoh te mire siquiera, cambia –dijo simplemente.  
  
"Tiene razón", pensó Tamao.  
  
Aunque con esto de los zapatos, Jun también regañó a Tamao y a Pilika.  
  
Al final, terminó dándoles instrucciones de qué comprar de zapatos, accesorios y maquillaje.  
  
"Mandona", pensó Tamao ya molesta, pero aún así algo agradecida porque en realidad no hubiera sabido qué comprar.  
  
Sin comprar siquiera cosas caras, terminaron muy bien las cuatro.  
  
Volvieron a la heladería antes de irse cada quien adonde debía estar: Jun al hotel y Pilika, Tamao y Anna a la casa.  
  
–Es una suerte que no viva con nosotras –dijo Anna en el taxi.  
  
"Pero le debemos algo; su ayuda con esto". 


	12. Hao

Capítulo 12: Hao  
  
Todo estaba listo... una semana antes del evento.  
  
Lo mejor de todo era que no había tenido que usar su dinero ni organizar una colecta entre los suyos para sacar para reservar todo el hotel (por tres días, no solo uno).  
  
"La Aldea Apache paga y no lo sabe", pensaba Hao sentado en el suelo, recargado contra un árbol en un grupo de muchos, y a punto de dormirse.  
  
Al final, se quedó dormido.  
  
Llevaba días, semanas, meses sin dormir.  
  
Tuvo un sueño en el que él estaba con Anna en una habitación oscura del hotel, hablando primero y después a medio besuqueo...  
  
"Ojalá que nadie la haya besado antes; será mejor...", soñaba que pensaba Hao (eso pasa...).  
  
"Y mejor aún si nadie...", pero un resplandor interrumpió ese sueño, y Hao se despertó casi gritando y levantándose de un salto.  
  
–¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!  
  
No había nadie a su alrededor, ni una sola alma; y todavía era de noche...  
  
Pero los carros que pasaban por la carretera enviaban sus luces en aquella dirección, así que le dio la vuelta al árbol para no ver la carretera.  
  
"Volveré a dormirme", pensó y se reacomodó.  
  
Pasó más de media hora tratando de dormirse antes de llegar a una conclusión.  
  
"No puedo volver a dormirme; el sueño fue demasiado lindo...".  
  
Y mejor fue a dar una vuelta por el enorme campamento de shamanes en busca de venganza que lo iban acompañando.  
  
Al amanecer, fue a buscar el teléfono público por el que había hablado al celular de Lyserg; tenía que enterarse de cómo iba todo.  
  
–¿Hola? –contestó alguien que no era Lyserg, porque era una chica.  
  
–Hola –dijo Hao, fingiendo otra voz–. ¿Podría comunicarme con Lyserg, por favor, señorita?  
  
–Lo siento, no está –dijo bruscamente–. ¿Qué quiere?  
  
"No, no puede ser ella...".  
  
–¿Con quién tengo el placer de hablar? –preguntó Hao.  
  
–Con Anna Kyoyama –le dio el ataque a Hao...  
  
"¡Es ella! ¡Es ella!", saltaba de la emoción de escucharla hablar (se pasa).  
  
–Y mi nombre será lo último que escuchará si no me dice qué quiere.  
  
–Sólo quería hablar con el joven Lyserg... Pero como no está... Gracias.  
  
No le dio tiempo para decir adiós formalmente, cuando Anna ya había colgado sin decir nada más.  
  
"Anna... Annita...", pensaba Hao, prácticamente flotando de vuelta al campamento.  
  
Ahí se topó con su enano amigo de ojos raros.  
  
–Señor Hao, ¿qué tiene? ¿Se siente bien?  
  
–Sí. Me siento bien. Muy, pero muy bien... –y suspiró antes de dejarse caer como muerto entre unos árboles.  
  
"Anna Kyoyama...", era lo único que podía pensar Hao.  
  
–No se ve muy bien, señor Hao. ¿Está seguro de que está bien?  
  
–Dentro de lo que cabe...  
  
Hubo un silencio.  
  
–Ya sabes lo que pasa; lo sabías antes que yo me diera cuenta... –dijo Hao finalmente.  
  
–¿Qué está enamorado de la prometida de su hermano?  
  
–Eso merito.  
  
–Ah, eso trae –y empezó una media burla.  
  
"Ahora, después de tres años, este amigo mío se atreve a burlarse de mí", pensó Hao al principio con enfado, pero se calmó con el siguiente pensamiento.  
  
"Pero a quién le importa... Es verdad lo que dice: estoy enamorado de Anna Kyoyama, prometida de Yoh Asakura, que es mi hermano...".  
  
El enanín lo dejó y se quedó dormido nuevamente, soñando lo mismo que en la noche... y siendo interrumpido en el mismo punto.  
  
–¡¿Y ahora qué?! –gritó Hao levantándose de un salto.  
  
–Un chico quiere verlo –dijo uno de los shamanes a su servicio.  
  
–Dile que no voy a caminar hasta donde esté él, que venga él mismo si tanto quiere verme. Interrumpió mi sueño... –dijo Hao y el tipo se alejó–. Me las pagará, sea quien sea.  
  
Sorpresa la que se llevó al ver que era el mismo Lyserg quien había ido a buscarlo.  
  
–¡Qué sorpresa, Lyserg! Y yo que te hablé... –dijo Hao.  
  
–Tuve que ir a recoger el auto al taller y se me olvidó el celular en la casa.  
  
–¿Ya saliste del hospital, entonces?  
  
–Sí.  
  
"Hum...".  
  
–¿Sabes algo? –dijo Hao con un tono suave, cambiando a agresivo mientras cogía del cuello a Lyserg y lo estampaba contra el tronco de un árbol–. Será mejor que me tengas buenas noticias pronto, o algo que me interese. Interrumpiste mi sueño, mi primer sueño desde hace años, ¡y mereces la muerte por ello!  
  
Lyserg pidió, apenas respirando, que lo soltara y Hao lo hizo, dejando la amenaza como advertencia.  
  
–Siento haber interrumpido tu sueño, Hao –dijo Lyserg, cambiando su actitud a burlona–. Pero esto es lo que necesitaba de venganza... Algo muy preciado mío fue dado para poderte quitar algo tuyo bastante, pero mucho, muy preciado.  
  
"Tiene razón...".  
  
–Tendrás la razón, Lyserg, pero aún así ya estás amenazado como tú me amenazaste a mí –dijo Hao–. Quiero que te las arregles para hacer algo bueno, traerme buenas noticias y demás... Sino, ya sabrás.  
  
Lyserg se fue sin decir nada más, y Hao tampoco le dijo nada más que eso.  
  
"Que se vaya", pensó Hao.  
  
"Interrumpió mi sueño más hermoso... Debería morirse".  
  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nadie alrededor, se volvió a acurrucar en el mismo sitio, bajo la sombra de los árboles.  
  
"Quiero volver a dormirme...", pensó como capricho.  
  
Pero de nuevo llegó a la conclusión de que así no se podía.  
  
"¿Por qué esto es lo único que no puedo hacer a voluntad?", pensó molesto. 


	13. Manta

Capítulo 13: Manta  
  
La semana ya casi pasaba y la tensión aumentaba... con las chicas.  
  
Los chicos estaban más relajados que nunca... a excepción de los de siempre: Horohoro y Len.  
  
Por demás, todos estaban muy bien.  
  
–¡Ay! –gritaba Tamao dentro de la casa–. Pilika, ¿has visto...?  
  
"No sé para qué las chicas arman tanto borlote", pensó Manta.  
  
"Es sólo una fiesta de shamanes".  
  
Los siete chicos estaban tomando un cálido baño en el patiecito de siempre.  
  
Lyserg tenía varios días muy tenso, nervioso y visiblemente muy mal.  
  
"¿Qué tendrá?", pensó Manta viendo el rostro del joven inglés, que mantenía los ojos cerrados.  
  
–Es bueno poder relajarse en medio de tanto borlote por parte de las chicas, ¿no? –dijo Yoh finalmente, después de un largo rato en silencio.  
  
Todos empezaron a darle la razón.  
  
–¿Sólo dices borlote? Pues si parecen pericos en jaula... –dijo Len.  
  
–¿Perritos en malva? –dijo Chocolove, que tenía los oídos tapados.  
  
–Lo haces a propósito, ¿verdad?  
  
–No, yo no hago ningún deposito –dijo nuevamente.  
  
"Len intenta ser más paciente... Necesitamos que así sea para poder asistir todos a la fiesta", pensó Manta.  
  
–Hablemos de algo más... ¿Qué les parece de la fiesta? –dijo Yoh, y todos empezaron su discusión del tema.  
  
Entonces, todos llegaron a un punto en común: ninguno tenía su traje listo...  
  
–Ah...  
  
"Vaya, no había pensado en eso".  
  
–Ninguno de nosotros tiene nada listo... –dijo Yoh.  
  
–Eso les pasa por no pensar bien las cosas y no tomar conciencia del tiempo que falta para la fiesta –dijo Anna apareciendo en la puerta.  
  
Len y Lyserg se pusieron como tomates; Yoh, Ryu y Manta, ya acostumbrados, la saludaron; Horohoro se indignó más que nunca; y Chocolove se salió a propósito del baño...  
  
–Ah... Mejor me voy –dijo Anna y salió corriendo.  
  
Los chicos se quedaron boquiabiertos y después felicitaron a Chocolove por espantarla.  
  
"Es la primera vez que pasa esto", pensó Manta.  
  
"Pobre Anna. Habrá que pedirle disculpas luego".  
  
Al terminar su baño, todos salieron rumbo a la ciudad a buscar los trajes que usarían para la santa fiesta.  
  
Terminaron yendo al mismo centro comercial al que habían ido las damas...  
  
Ahí encontraron todo lo que necesitaban.  
  
–Vaya, don Yoh, le queda perfecto –dijo Ryu aplaudiéndole a Yoh.  
  
–¿En serio? –después se rió–. Parecemos las chicas en pleno chisme de ropa...  
  
Manta fue rápido para escoger, así que se quedó calificando a los otros con cada traje que escogían (algunos no parecían verse bien con ninguno).  
  
–En serio, Horohoro, no se te ve bien ese.  
  
–Manta, eso es lo mismo que me has dicho con todos...  
  
De repente, Chocolove apareció con el traje más extraño existente sobre esta tierra (bueno, no tanto...).  
  
–¿Qué es eso? –preguntaron Len y Manta a la vez.  
  
–¿Esto?... Pues esto es un traje –dijo sonriendo Chocolove, con su traje naranja y amarillo (todos los demás o eran negros o azul marino, obvio).  
  
"¿Piensa ir a la fiesta con eso?", pensó Manta.  
  
–Me gusta para llevarlo a la fiesta –dijo Chocolove.  
  
"Adiviné...".  
  
Total: todos consiguieron uno para ellos, pagaron y volvieron a la casa.  
  
Cuando llegaron, Tamao y Pilika les rogaron para que les modelaran tantito con sus nuevos trajes.  
  
Cuchicheaban mucho entre ellas, y se reían y sonrojaban...  
  
"¿Qué estarán pensando ahora?".  
  
Pero cuando llegó Chocolove...  
  
–¡Ha, ha, ha! Es el mejor chiste que te has conseguido, Chocolove, en serio. ¡Ha, ha, ha! –se reía Pilika.  
  
–Ay, ¿por qué elegiste eso? –preguntó Tamao.  
  
Chocolove se retiró deprimido a su habitación.  
  
En cambio, cuando pasaron Lyserg y Len, se sonrojaron hasta parecer tomates y hablaban con nervios a ambos chicos, siempre halagándolos.  
  
"Qué malas fueron con Chocolove", pensó Manta.  
  
"Mejor voy a ver cómo está".  
  
Subió, tocó a la habitación y entró.  
  
–¿Estás bien, Chocolove?  
  
–No sé... Esas chicas me hirieron. Este traje sí me gusta... Y ellas se burlaron...  
  
–¿No que te gustaba que se rieran de lo que haces y dices?  
  
–Ellas fueron con malas intenciones... Así ni a quién le guste.  
  
"Tiene razón", pensó Manta.  
  
"Ni a quién le guste".  
  
Se quedó consolando al pobre, que terminó contando chistes hasta la hora de la cena.  
  
–¿Ya estás mejor?  
  
–Sí, supongo que sí... Pero por más que me rueguen esas dos, no les haré caso jamás.  
  
"Venganza...".  
  
–Bueno, vamos a cenar.  
  
Ambos bajaron y se unieron a los otros para cenar.  
  
Las chicas no estaban, así que Manta preguntó por ellas.  
  
–Ahora ellas nos mostrarán sus vestidos... –dijo Yoh–. Sólo sus vestidos. No nos mostrarán ni zapatos, ni accesorios, ni peinados, ni maquillaje, ni...  
  
–Ok, ya entendí.  
  
Tamao salió con su vestido rosa pálido, que le combinaba muy bien; Pilika salió con un vestido azul, también pálido, y le combinaba igual que a Tamao; pero Anna...  
  
–Guau –dijeron los chicos y se quedaron con la boca abierta.  
  
"¿Anna?". 


	14. Yoh

Capítulo 14: Yoh  
  
El día de la fiesta de shamanes había llegado.  
  
Lyserg ya tenía de vuelta su auto, así que no tenían mucho de que preocuparse... bueno, las chicas sí, pero los chicos para nada.  
  
"Jamás había visto a Anna tan metida en los chismes y asuntos de chicas...", pensó Yoh viéndola correr de un lado a otro de la casa junto con Tamao, Pilika y Jun (que iría con ellos).  
  
Yoh fue al comedor a relajarse un poco, pero ahí ya estaban todos los chicos viendo la televisión...  
  
–¿Y Len? –preguntó al contarlos.  
  
–Fue al aeropuerto. Su familia le envió un auto desde China –dijo Horohoro.  
  
"Guau, sí que tiene dinero...", pensó Yoh divertido con el caso.  
  
Iba atardeciendo (anocheciendo, más bien), aquel lindo viernes a inicios de la primavera...  
  
Antes de que el sol dejara de brillar en el horizonte, todos estaban listos en la parte de enfrente de la casa, esperando solamente a que llegara Len...  
  
–Hola, siento la demora... –dijo Len, bajando de una limosina negra... de una cadena de tres iguales.  
  
"¡Eso sí que es lujo!".  
  
Anna miró las limosinas y a los conductores desde lejos, y dijo a Yoh y al resto del grupo.  
  
–Aún así, prefiero ir en el convertible de Lyserg.  
  
Se acomodaron lo mejor posible todos en los carros y se fueron rumbo a la fiesta en el hotel.  
  
Llegaron y los chicos fueron los primeros en entrar.  
  
La fiesta estaba en un gran salón (nadie supo cómo era que estaba ahí, ya que no existía tal salón en el hotel), y ya la mayoría de los shamanes parecía haber llegado.  
  
"Ojalá nos encontremos con viejos amigos", pensó Yoh.  
  
–¡Ey, espérame, hermano! –gritó Pilika desde lo alto de la escalera, haciendo que todos los chicos voltearan.  
  
Pilika llevaba un hermoso vestido azul pálido y su cabello suelto y bien alaciado; llevaba casi todo en su atuendo muy perfecto, desde los zapatos hasta el maquillaje...  
  
Dejó sin habla a Chocolove en especial, mientras Horohoro se enorgullecía de tener a tan linda hermana y la recibía en el grupito.  
  
"Veamos quién se presenta ahora".  
  
–¡Len! –gritó Jun, volviendo a acaparar las miradas de los chicos en lo alto de la escalera principal.  
  
Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro con decoraciones chinas en dorado, muy bien maquillada y peinada, con perfectos accesorios... y con Lee Bruce Long como acompañante (que la creen...).  
  
–Oye, Jun, espera –decía Tamao, siguiéndola.  
  
Con su vestido rosa pálido, poco maquillaje, peinado y accesorios simples, dejó casi sin aliento a Ryu...  
  
"Ahora sólo falta Anna", pensó Yoh, preparándose para verla.  
  
Pronto, la prometida del Shaman King apareció en lo alto de la escalera, vestida con un hermosísimo vestido rojo amapola, zapatos blancos brillantes, peinado y maquillaje simples, y varias joyas de plata.  
  
"Anna...".  
  
Verla así dejó a varios boquiabiertos (del grupo y fuera de él).  
  
–Hola, Anna –dijo Yoh embrujado por ella al recibirla al pie de la escalera.  
  
Fueron a pasearse por ahí, mientras alguien ponía una linda música de fondo.  
  
Las parejas fueron la de Yoh y Anna, Tamao y Lyserg (no por mucho...), Pilika y Horohoro (le negó a Len acompañarla... y a Chocolove ella misma lo negó), y Jun y Lee Bruce Long.  
  
Se encontraron con las Cinco Lilis, y con...  
  
–¡Fausto! –dijo Yoh sorprendido al verlo por ahí.  
  
Iba acompañado por la revivida Elisa, y al parecer dentro de poco serían un trío (¿adivinan?).  
  
El antiguo grupo de shamanes se saludó a lo grande, haciendo muchísimo alboroto en realidad, y llamando la atención de unos cuantos alrededor...  
  
–Cuánto tiempo sin vernos –dijo Fausto con uno de sus brazos abrazando los hombros de su esposa.  
  
–Tres años, no es mucho –dijo Anna.  
  
–Y ustedes dos, Anna, Yoh; ¿qué ha pasado? –fue el primero en toda la historia capaz de preguntarles tan directamente.  
  
"Oops...", pensó Yoh mientras él y Anna se ponían del color del vestido de ella.  
  
–Aún no hay nada nuevo... –dijo Yoh apenitas, y las burlas de Len no cesaron por el resto de la noche.  
  
Anduvieron hablando un rato todos de las novedades y demás, aparte del pasado que tan bien habían pasado...  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de sonar la campanada de las once (que antigüilla), Yoh estuvo harto de combinar las burlas de Len y la plática; aparte de que había algo más...  
  
"¡Ya basta...!", pensó Yoh molesto.  
  
–¿Qué te pasa, Yoh? –dijo Manta al verlo bien.  
  
–Nada, Manta. No me pasa nada.  
  
Entonces Anna y el resto del grupo lo miraron.  
  
–No te creo, Yoh –dijo Anna.  
  
–Cierto, no te ves bien –dijo Fausto.  
  
"¿Me veo mal?", alcanzó a pensar Yoh.  
  
–Don Yoh, déjeme ir a preguntar si le pueden prestar alguna habitación para que descanse –dijo Ryu.  
  
Anna tomó del brazo a Yoh y lo abrazó, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro y le decía que intentara relajarse un poco.  
  
"¿Tan mal me veo? ¿Tan mal podré estar?".  
  
Ahora, pensando en eso, Yoh pudo sentir como una fuerza exterior a él y casi sobrenatural lo afectaba...; había una sombra en una ventana que él, ni nadie, había visto.  
  
–Ven, Yoh; te acompaño –se ofreció Manta, pero Yoh dijo que no y se fue solo hacia una de las habitaciones que había conseguido Ryu.  
  
"¿Qué me pasa?". 


	15. Pilika

Capítulo 15: Pilika  
  
Casi una hora después de que Yoh se fue, Tamao ya estaba bailando con Ryu y Pilika con Chocolove, puesto que los demás estaban demasiado ocupados preocupándose por Yoh...  
  
De hecho, Anna se había ido a ver cómo estaba hacía media hora casi.  
  
"Digo, al menos me hubieran puesto de pareja a alguien más, hasta a un desconocido", pensaba Pilika mientras bailaba por ahí con su acompañante.  
  
"Mi hermano cometió una falta gravísima", pensó furiosa.  
  
"Chocolove es feo, no me cae y no lo quiero de pareja", y se detuvo.  
  
–¿Qué sucede? –le preguntó el muy atento de Chocolove.  
  
–Nada, nada... Sólo estoy algo cansada... –mintió Pilika, intentando evitar verlo a él–. ¿Vamos a sentarnos un rato?  
  
Fueron a sentarse junto con Fausto y Elisa, que estaban hablando de nuevo sobre su bebé (¡ay, qué lindo!).  
  
"Ay, no. Ahora, aparte de aguantar a este tipo, tengo que aguantar a unos esposos súper enamorados que hablan de cómo será su vida con su niño", pensó Pilika mientras se sentaba y Chocolove iba por algo para beber.  
  
Entonces, vio que Tamao y Ryu se acercaban también a sentarse, así que se preparó para el chisme.  
  
–¿Cómo te va con Ryu? –dijo Pilika, cuando él fue a ayudarle a Chocolove con las bebidas.  
  
–Mucho mejor de lo que pensé... –dijo Tamao, empezando a ponerse colorada–. Pensé que él sería un idiota de primera, pero no...  
  
No sabía cómo explicarle a Pilika todo, porque sabía que ella estaba descontenta con la pareja que le había tocado.  
  
"¿Cómo es que Tamao sí puede estar contenta con su acompañante y yo no?", pensó.  
  
Entonces, los chicos volvieron con las bebidas y suspendieron momentáneamente el santo chisme.  
  
Después de un rato, Ryu y Tamao volvieron al centro del salón para seguir con el baile, dejando a Pilika boquiabierta...  
  
Y se acordó.  
  
"¡La apuesta!", pensó.  
  
"Ciertamente, me lleva la delantera... ¿Pero esa será su intención? No sé... Capaz y no...", pensaba.  
  
–¿Bailamos? –le preguntó gentilmente Chocolove.  
  
La pensó un buen rato y decidió que sí, aún pensando los posibles motivos de Tamao para estar así de loquita con Ryu.  
  
Bailaron un buen rato más, ambas parejas.  
  
En un momento dado, Pilika vio a Tamao y a Ryu desaparecerse por la escalera principal.  
  
"¿Adónde van esos dos ahora?", pensó Pilika, con la curiosidad picándole por toda su cabecita.  
  
"Ay, Dios... ¿Qué planean? Me darán un ataque...".  
  
Después de eso, buscó a su hermano y a los dos chicos que en realidad le interesaban: Len y Lyserg.  
  
Alcanzó a ver a Horohoro hablando con una linda muchacha, a Len discutiendo con Jun como todos los hermanos normales, y a Lyserg bailando en una orilla del salón con Mili.  
  
"¡No es posible que prefiera a esa bebé que a mí!", pensó Pilika y se soltó a llorar sin darse cuenta.  
  
–¿Qué pasa, Pilika? ¿Estás bien?  
  
Pero ella no pudo responderle esta vez a Chocolove, sino que se recargó en su hombro y siguió llorando.  
  
–Anda, Pilika, tranquila, que tu hermano me aniquila si te ve llorar...  
  
Y ella siguió ignorándolo y llorando, así que él la sacó de la multitud y la llevó a una esquina lejana de donde estaba Horohoro.  
  
–Ahora, ¿me puedes decir que pasa?  
  
"No puedo... ¡Que me deje en paz!".  
  
Él intentaba calmarla, pero ella no dejaba que lo hiciera ni quería que se le acercara, así que no dejaba de moverse...  
  
Entonces, perdiendo la paciencia, Chocolove la tomó de los hombros y casi le grita que se calmara.  
  
"¿Qué le pasa a este?".  
  
–Mira, Pilika; cálmate... –ella se calmó un poco, y él siguió–. ¿Ya está bien todo? ¿Ya me puedes decir qué pasaba?  
  
"Ay...".  
  
Terrible silencio el que siguió de eso; hasta sus mentes estaban en blanco.  
  
Igual de terrible era la cercanía, y Pilika estaba acorralada en la esquina y muy lejos de la mirada protectora de su hermano mayor.  
  
"Ay", fue lo último que pudo pensar Pilika antes de...  
  
–¡Ey, tú! ¡¿Qué diablos haces besando a mi hermana?! –gritó Horohoro desde el otro lado del salón (vaya, ojos de águila...).  
  
"Oops".  
  
Se separaron un tantito y Horohoro los alcanzó para gritarle a Chocolove y casi matarlo a golpes.  
  
Pero Pilika no los veía ni pensaba en ellos.  
  
Sólo había una cosa rondando por su mente...  
  
"Me besó...", se dio la vuelta a ver a la esquina.  
  
"Chocolove me besó", aún no se la creía.  
  
Después de superar la sorpresa, siguió una parte medio malvadilla de ella.  
  
"Mmm, no estuvo tan mal...".  
  
Entonces, pudo ver y escuchar a Horohoro y a Chocolove peleándose (o tan siquiera a su hermano golpeando a su acompañante).  
  
Y de la nada, apareció Yoh calmándolos.  
  
–Eh, Yoh, ¿de dónde saliste? –preguntó Chocolove a su salvador.  
  
–¿Ya estás mejor, Yoh? –preguntó Horohoro, con el pleito olvidado y en el pasado.  
  
–Claro que sí –sonrió–. ¿Dónde está Anna?  
  
Entonces, se escuchó una explosión que rompió todas las ventanas y de repente todo el sitio se estaba quemando (o tan siquiera el salón).  
  
–Oh, oh –dijeron todos.  
  
"Ay, no", pensó chillando Pilika, abrazada por su hermano. 


	16. Anna

Capítulo 16: Anna  
  
Anna había ido a buscar a Yoh en las habitaciones, una hora y casi media antes de la explosión y el inicio del incendio.  
  
Había subido las escaleras principales y se había dirigido hacia el pasillo de habitaciones en el primer piso, para después irse al segundo y al tercero.  
  
"Vaya, ¿dónde se metió Yoh?", pensaba después de comprobar que su prometido no estaba en las habitaciones que revisaba.  
  
En el tercer piso, desde el inicio del pasillo, pudo ver el rostro de un chico asomándose por una puerta a la mitad del sitio.  
  
Al ver que la estaba viendo, se metió y cerró la puerta.  
  
"¿Será Yoh?".  
  
–¡Yoh! –gritó Anna sin comprobar si era o no.  
  
La puerta no tenía el seguro puesto, así que entró.  
  
Al entrar en el cuarto oscuro, intentó prender las luces pero la voz de alguien recostado en la cama la detuvo.  
  
–No prendas las luces, Anna –dijo la voz–. Y cierra la puerta con seguro, por favor.  
  
Anna obedeció.  
  
"Supongo que es Yoh, porque sabe mi nombre...", pensó.  
  
"¿Se encontrará mejor?".  
  
–¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó ella algo dura, pero se le escapó un tonito dulce en la voz.  
  
–Muy bien, ahora que tú estás aquí conmigo, Anna.  
  
Anna se puso más colorada que su vestido, mientras escuchaba el movimiento en la habitación a oscuras.  
  
El chico se levantó y cerró las cortinas, para después decirle que fuera al centro de la habitación, al lado de la cama.  
  
"¿Para qué me pide esto?", pensó Anna obedeciendo.  
  
"¿Qué planea?".  
  
–¿Sabes algo, Anna? Yo ya sentía que teníamos que hablar tú y yo sobre varias cosas...  
  
–¿De cuales?  
  
Hubo un silencio en el cual él se acercó a ella, pero no la tocó ni nada; mantuvo una distancia en la oscuridad.  
  
–Quisiera saber si realmente me quieres o no te importo –dijo él, aunque no sonaba como el típico tono de Yoh cuando lo dijo.  
  
–Claro que te quiero. Te amo.  
  
–Muy rápida tu respuesta. Por favor, piénsala durante cinco minutos... –hubo un pequeño silencio de menos de medio minuto–. Pero si te aburres, me dices qué pensaste y ya.  
  
Anna estaba desconcertada con eso.  
  
"¿Por qué hace esto?".  
  
Pero después le hizo caso a su orden.  
  
"¿Lo amo: sí o no?".  
  
Estuvo meditando durante dos minutos y decidió que sí.  
  
–Ya tengo bien pensado esto... –dijo ella tímidamente–. Sí, sí te amo.  
  
Él se puso a discutirle por un rato, para sacarle más sobre aquel sentimiento que ella decía sentir por él.  
  
–Cierto. Me amas, Anna –dijo–. No me mientes, y eso es bueno...  
  
–Y tú... ¿Tú me amas también?  
  
–Me lo preguntas como si no fuera obvio.  
  
"Qué cruel es".  
  
–¿Entonces qué?  
  
–Sí, Anna; te amo –hizo otra pausa–. Creo que hasta te amo más de lo que tú dices amarme.  
  
"Vaya... No confía en mí...", pensó Anna.  
  
"Entonces, ¿por qué he de confiar en él?".  
  
Sintió que él empezaba a disminuir la distancia que había entre ellos, y se puso nerviosa y se sonrojaba conforme él se acercaba más.  
  
Pero seguían hablando de su sentimiento de amor...  
  
"¿Qué? ¿No piensa hacer nada más?".  
  
–Anna, quisiera pedirte un favor antes de que yo te...  
  
–¿Tú me qué?  
  
–No tiene gran importancia qué...  
  
"¡¿Cómo que no?!", pensó ella.  
  
"¡Es muy importante para mí saberlo!".  
  
–Bueno, quiero que me hagas el favor de no comentarle a nadie lo que pase aquí, entre nosotros, ahora... y demás.  
  
"¿Ah?".  
  
–¿Y por qué no?  
  
–Después te contaré el por qué... O capaz y tú lo descubres, Anna.  
  
Él reaccionó más rápido que ella, tomándola de la cintura y besándola tierna, pero muy apasionadamente (guau).  
  
"Ay...", pensó ella, conteniendo varios suspiros.  
  
Sintió que se desmayaba, así que era una gran suerte que él la estuviera abrazando ahora.  
  
Ella quería abrazarlo, pero no alcanzaba a saber cómo moverse siquiera (todo se le olvidó).  
  
Por fin, pudo moverse un poco y, al intentar abrazarlo, se topó con cierta larga cabellera lacia...  
  
"¡Esperen un minuto!", pensó Anna de repente.  
  
"¿Cabello largo?", empezó a relacionar las cosas.  
  
Abrió los ojos al tiempo que la luz se prendía y él dejaba de besarla.  
  
No podía verlo porque se había desenchufado completamente por el beso, así que sólo pudo escuchar que había alguien más en la habitación hablándole al muchacho.  
  
–Señor Hao, ya está listo todo para la huida y la venganza que planeó –dijo la voz de su inseparable enano de ojos raros.  
  
–Excelente –dijo Hao, abrazando todavía a Anna–. Vete ahora y comienza todo. Luego los alcanzo... ¡Apaga la maldita luz!  
  
El enano apagó la luz, salió y cerró la puerta.  
  
Aprovechando el aturdimiento de Anna, Hao volvió a besarla (aturdiéndola más).  
  
"¡¿Era Hao?!", pensó Anna sorprendida, pero encantada con los besos del chico. 


	17. Yoh

Capítulo 17: Yoh  
  
Volviendo al tiempo en que empezó el incendio: Yoh y los demás estaban atrapados entre la multitud que gritaba e intentaba llamar a sus espíritus acompañantes (qué mensos, ¿no lo habían hecho en tres años o qué?).  
  
El fuego cubría puertas, ventanas y prácticamente cualquier otro tipo de salida del hotel.  
  
–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Horohoro.  
  
–Hay que ver cómo salir de aquí antes de que el fuego se extienda más –dijo Yoh.  
  
–¡Esto es obra de Hao! –dijo Lyserg, medio enojado–. Vamos, Morphin.  
  
Su hadita le ayudaría a encontrar una salida segura para todos.  
  
"Todo estará bien", pensaba Yoh, hasta que volvió a sus pensamientos Anna.  
  
"¡¿Y Anna?! ¡¿Dónde está ella?!".  
  
–Manta, ¿no han visto a Anna? –dijo Yoh mientras Len, Horohoro y Chocolove guiaban a la gente fuera (ya encontraron la salida).  
  
–No... ¡Hay que buscarla!  
  
"¿Estará bien?", pensó Yoh mientras llegaban a con Lyserg a pedirle ayuda.  
  
–Tampoco Tamao y Ryu están con nosotros –dijo Pilika de repente, cuando los oyó hablar de que Anna faltaba.  
  
Yoh, Len, Lyserg, Chocolove y Manta subieron la escalera principal, mientras Horohoro y Pilika salían del edificio junto con las últimas personas que quedaban en el salón.  
  
El grupo de búsqueda pronto encontró a Tamao y a Ryu, así que Chocolove los guió fuera del edificio mientras los demás continuaban.  
  
"Anna, ¿dónde estás?", pensaba Yoh.  
  
"Annita, por favor, aparece pronto...".  
  
Subieron hasta el tercer piso, guiados por Morphin hasta una habitación a la mitad del pasillo.  
  
Len pateó la puerta y se abrió, mientras Manta encendía la luz y sorprendían dentro de la habitación a...  
  
–¡¿Anna y Hao?! –gritó Manta, sorprendido, interrumpiendo uno de los besos de la parejita.  
  
"No... Anna, no...".  
  
–¡Yoh! –dijo Anna, asustada de repente y viendo alternadamente a Hao y a su prometido.  
  
–¡Anna, ¿qué haces aquí... y con Hao?! –le dijo Yoh.  
  
–¡Esta vez sí te pasaste, Hao! –gritó Lyserg.  
  
–¿No te acuerdas quién me ayudó a llegar a esto, quién me ayudó a divulgar el chisme de la fiesta, quién se aseguró de que mi plan saliera bien, eh, Lyserg? –dijo Hao tranquilo, abrazando a Anna todavía de la cintura.  
  
"¿De qué habla?".  
  
–¡Hao...! –empezó Lyserg, pero se calló sin saber qué decir–. Yoh... –se volteó a ver a su compañero.  
  
"¿Me quiere decir que él...?".  
  
–¿Nos traicionaste, Lyserg? –preguntó Yoh muy serio.  
  
Todos veían a Lyserg, así que respondió (diciendo la verdad...).  
  
–Sí... –y se apresuró a pedirles perdón–. Lo siento, Yoh. De veras que lo siento...  
  
–Sí, Yoh, él lo siente bastante... –dijo Hao–. Lo iba a matar si no me ayudaba, así que aquí lo tienes; te traicionó por salvarse. No valora tu amistad...  
  
"Lyserg...".  
  
–Y peor aún: tu prometida aquí conmigo, traicionándote igual o peor... –continuó Hao–. Te iba a traicionar peor, pero ustedes se aparecieron.  
  
"Anna...".  
  
–¿Cómo le vas a hacer ahora, Yoh? –seguía hablando Hao sin que nadie lo interrumpiera–. Dos personas te traicionaron, ¿no te duele?  
  
–Claro que me duele, Hao... –dijo Yoh al fin, partiendo en pedazos a Anna y a Lyserg.  
  
–Yoh... –dijo Manta, y susurraron tanto Lyserg como Anna.  
  
"¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?", pensaba Yoh.  
  
Quería vengarse con los dos, pero no podía; era mejor que se largaran de su vida a que se quedaran...  
  
–¡Maldito Hao, ya verás! –dijo Anna de repente, viéndolo molesta–. ¿No me engañaste tú para que viniera hasta acá?  
  
–Sí, pero es lo de menos; caíste –dijo Hao, provocando que Anna quisiera golpearlo.  
  
Hao la esquivó, la atrapó y luego quién sabrá lo que le hizo, pero ella cayó como muerta al suelo.  
  
"¿Anna...?".  
  
–Hao, ¿qué le hiciste? –dijo Lyserg.  
  
–Durmió su alma con un hechizo... –dijo Len, mientras Hao asentía–. No despertará a menos de que él use el contra-hechizo para eso.  
  
–¡Hao! –le gritó Yoh.  
  
–¿Qué diablos quieres, Yoh? –le dijo Hao, cargando a Anna en sus brazos.  
  
–Ahora que ya me lastimaron con tanta traición, ¿qué piensas hacer?  
  
–Llevarme a tu prometida, ¿qué no se ve? –dijo Hao.  
  
"¡¿Qué?!".  
  
Hao se movió más rápido que ellos y salió por la ventana en llamas (sin quemarse ni quemar a Anna), logrando así dejarlos muy, pero muy atrás.  
  
"¡Maldición!".  
  
–Yoh, sé que ya no confías en mí, pero déjame ayudarte a seguir a Hao –dijo Lyserg una vez que lograron salir del edificio en llamas.  
  
Pronto los alcanzaron los que se habían salido antes, y de inmediato preguntaron por Anna.  
  
–Se la llevó Hao –dijo Yoh, siguiendo a Lyserg y a Len hacia el convertible.  
  
–¡¿Hao?! –preguntaron todos–. ¿Estaba aquí?  
  
"Vaya, qué sensibles", pensó Yoh subiéndose al carro.  
  
"Debo encontrar a Anna", pensaba mientras Len arrancaba el auto y Lyserg rastreaba con ayuda de Morphin a Hao.  
  
–¡Van en aquella dirección, a la ciudad! –decía Lyserg a Len.  
  
Llegaron al aeropuerto y descubrieron que Hao había huido en avión...  
  
–No es posible... –dijo Lyserg, desilusionado.  
  
"No, Anna". 


	18. Hao

Capítulo 18: Hao  
  
Habían logrado esquivar a Yoh y al resto del grupo, muy difícilmente, pero lo lograron.  
  
Hao iba con Anna recargada en su hombro, con su alma en un profundo sueño, y había varios de sus compañeros acompañándolos en el avión.  
  
Iban rumbo a Norteamérica, donde Hao había conseguido un pequeño sitio muy lindo para descansar en las montañas al norte.  
  
"Ya verás, Anna. Te gustará mucho y no querrás volver a con Yoh jamás", pensaba Hao, jugando con el cabello de Anna.  
  
–Señor Hao, ¿está satisfecho con lo sucedido? –dijo el enanín.  
  
–Claro que sí –hizo una pausa, acomodando a Anna–. ¿Cómo no podría estarlo teniéndola a ella al fin?  
  
El enanín sonrió y se volvió a sentar en su asiento.  
  
"Anna, por fin estás conmigo", pensaba Hao.  
  
"Después de todos los planes que hice, eres mía".  
  
En unas cuantas horas llegaron a Norteamérica y tomaron camión rumbo a las montañas del norte.  
  
Pero antes de tomar el autobús, Hao sintió que Yoh y los otros ya venían en camino (bueno, en avión).  
  
"Son demasiados los que decidieron venir...".  
  
Sentía que iban Yoh, Manta, Len, Lyserg, Chocolove, Ryu, Fausto, Horohoro...  
  
En otras palabras, ¡todos!  
  
"Hasta las cinco fracasadas vienen con ellos".  
  
Hao comunicó que los iban siguiendo, una vez que subieron al autobús, y hubo alarma de miedo general.  
  
–¡¿Y si nos atrapan y acaban con nosotros?! –decía uno.  
  
–¡No! –decían otros varios.  
  
–Oigan, ¿qué no confían en que lograré vencerlos? –dijo Hao.  
  
Se hizo el silencio, y todos trataban de convencerse de que Hao vencería al grupo de Yoh.  
  
"No debí haberles comentado", pensaba Hao con los ojos cerrados, acariciando el cabello de Anna (esta vez acostada sobre sus piernas).  
  
"Son unos gallinas".  
  
No lograrían pasar la barrera del sitio que tenía él en las montañas, él lo sabía.  
  
Nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a tantos shamanes, y a cierta arma ultra secreta de Hao...  
  
Ellos pagarían por andarlo siguiendo, por intentar quitarle a Anna de sus brazos...  
  
"Estoy enloqueciendo por amor...", pensaba Hao.  
  
"Qué bajo caí... Nada más falta que me entregue a los pies de Anna aunque sepa que me atraparan los otros...", seguía jugando con el cabello de la chica.  
  
"No lo haré", pensó.  
  
Se acordó entonces de todo lo que había pasado la noche y madrugada anteriores, en el hotel cuando aún estaban sin que los descubrieran ni nada.  
  
Vaya recuerdo...  
  
"Vaya, qué besos", casi se ríe Hao al pensar en eso.  
  
"Y pensar que eran los primeros de Anna...".  
  
La miró ahí, con su alma dormida con un hechizo, y volvió a pensar en eso de que ella sería suya para siempre.  
  
"En cuanto lleguemos...".  
  
El autobús los dejó en cierto punto, y continuaron caminando el resto del camino.  
  
Era un lugar hermosísimo, demasiado como para pertenecerle a él (con ese fanatismo por la destrucción).  
  
Prácticamente, era el paraíso en la Tierra (el de después de la muerte); y los llamados paraísos terrenales no eran nada comparados con este...  
  
"Este será nuestro hogar, Annita", pensaba Hao mientras algunos del grupo los iban dejando en las paradas de pequeños campamentos.  
  
"Y viviremos aquí solos. Tú y yo solos".  
  
Y prefería pensar las cosas a decirlas, puesto que era más fácil que ella, con su alma en medio de un sueño, escuchara un pensamiento antes que las palabras dichas...  
  
Total, se quedaron solos a partir de cierto punto, un punto bastante seco, oscuro y frío, a diferencia del resto del sitio.  
  
Y Hao continuó a través de ese desierto con Anna en sus brazos, hasta que llegó a otro punto, el mero centro de todo el terreno que poseía...  
  
Si el otro cacho del sitio no era el paraíso de los muertos, este sí lo era; lo mejor era que estaba rodeado por una tierra que muy pocos iban a querer cruzar si se enteraban qué era lo que habitaba por ahí...  
  
Era un sitio lleno de hermosas plantas y flores, altísimos árboles, y una cascada cristalina viéndose por detrás de una pequeña casita de madera (bastante linda, al igual que el resto del sitio).  
  
Hao continuó caminando hacia la casita por un caminito marcado entre las plantas...  
  
"Pero la belleza de este sitio no se compara con la belleza de la chica que traigo ahora conmigo", pensó Hao.  
  
"Ahora tengo a toda la belleza del mundo en mis manos".  
  
Al llegar al frente de la puerta, ésta se abrió sola y Hao entró con Anna, para que después la puerta se cerrara tras él sola nuevamente.  
  
Era un solo y único cuarto, donde Hao tenía regadas todas sus cosas...  
  
Aunque también había otras cosas que no eran para él, sino para Anna.  
  
"Perfecto".  
  
Dejó a Anna acomodada en un sitio despejado del suelo, para luego hacer el contra-hechizo del hechizo usado para dormir el alma de la chica.  
  
Pero mientras ella se empezaba a mover nuevamente en el suelo, despertándose...  
  
"Creo que si ella viera lo que planeo me mataría", pensó Hao.  
  
"Fui un tonto al quererla despertar...".  
  
Y justo antes de que ella abriera los ojos, volvió a hechizarla para dormirla nuevamente.  
  
"Así está mejor".  
  
Se dedicó a cerrar bien la puerta, cerrar y tapar las únicas dos ventanas de la casita, y a arreglar los tres últimos detallitos...  
  
"No quisiera estar aquí cuando ella despierte...". 


	19. Manta

Capítulo 19: Manta  
  
Yoh estaba demasiado enojado (no encuentro otra palabra para describirlo), tanto que ni Manta se había acercado a intentar darle ánimos.  
  
–Vaya, jamás pensé que vería a Yoh con ese genio... –le dijo Manta a Ryu cuando todavía iban en el avión.  
  
–Yo tampoco –dijo Ryu, que tenía a su otro lado a Tamao dormida en su hombro–. Pero tratándose de doña Anna y ese tipo de Hao... y en estas circunstancias... ¡Bueno, Manta, habrá que perdonarlo!  
  
"Pero me da tristeza...", pensó Manta, poniendo sin darse cuenta una carita triste.  
  
–Tranquilízate, no servirá de nada que nos preocupemos desde ahora –dijo Len en el asiento de atrás, junto a Horohoro y Lyserg.  
  
–Cierto, cuando sí tendremos que preocuparnos por Yoh será cuando toquemos suelo en Norteamérica –dijo Lyserg, que había permanecido serio y medio deprimido más de la mitad del trayecto recorrido.  
  
–Ojalá que tengan razón... –dijo Manta.  
  
"Es bueno que ellos estén aquí para calmar al resto; estamos bajo mucha presión con esto", pensó Manta.  
  
Chocolove, Pilika y Jun iban al lado de Len, Lyserg y Horohoro; Fausto, Elisa e Yoh iban al lado de Manta, Ryu y Tamao; y Shalona y las otras iban repartidas en las dos hileras delanteras al grupo.  
  
"¿Y por qué habrán venido esas cinco con nosotros?", pensó Manta, echándoles un ojo a las cinco de adelante.  
  
Volteó a ver a Ryu para preguntarle, pero lo vio viendo a Tamao durmiendo, así que se mantuvo callado, hasta que...  
  
–Oye, Ryu... –dijo Manta–. ¿Por qué tú y Tamao andan tan cariñosos el uno con el otro?  
  
–Ah... Bueno, yo... ella... –decía Ryu.  
  
Pero Jun movió a un lado a Chocolove y a Pilika, y dijo a Manta, llamando la atención de Len, Lyserg y Horohoro.  
  
–Bueno, es que ellos, aparte de bailar un rato en el salón en la fiesta, empezaron con los besitos y todo eso...  
  
Explicó lo de la misteriosa desaparición de la parejita y dio una teoría al hecho de que los encontraran en una habitación solos en el hotel mientras todos evacuaban el sitio.  
  
–¡Oye! –saltó Ryu, despertando a Tamao.  
  
–¿Lo niegas? –sonrió medio maliciosamente Jun.  
  
–¡Oye, ¿quién te da derecho de gritarle a mi hermana?! –dijo Len.  
  
"Vaya, con que por eso andaban así, eh...", pensó Manta, y sonrió.  
  
"¿Pero y Anna y Hao?", y su sonrisa desapareció.  
  
"¿Qué pasó con ellos?".  
  
–También sé de otros dos que anduvieron muy cariñositos en el baile... –dijo Jun cuando todo se calmó.  
  
–¿Nosotros? –preguntó Fausto uniéndose al chisme mientras Elisa dormía.  
  
–No, eran otros... –sonrió Jun, volteando a ver a Chocolove y Pilika.  
  
–Ya se me había olvidado... –dijo Horohoro.  
  
"Vaya, Jun estuvo muy pendiente de todo...", pensó Manta.  
  
–¡Pero ni creas que te perdonaré eso, chico sin chiste! –dijo Horohoro, viendo a Chocolove y a Pilika por encima de Lyserg y Len.  
  
–No, no quiero chicle... –empezó Chocolove, pero tanto Len como Horohoro se lanzaron a pegarle.  
  
"Era de saberse...", pensó Manta.  
  
"Hay cosas que nunca cambian entre la gente...".  
  
–¡¿Podrían callarse todos ya?! –gritó Yoh de repente, poniéndose de pie, y se veía bastante (pero mucho, muchísimo) más enojado que nunca.  
  
–Yoh... –dijo Manta, entristeciéndose nuevamente mientras todos se aplacaban de nuevo e Yoh volvía a sentarse.  
  
"No quisiera verlo así, sufriendo por lo que Hao puede hacerle a Anna...", pensó Manta.  
  
–Ryu... –dijo Manta–. Habrá que tomar más en serio esto de rescatar a Anna de donde Hao...  
  
–¿Cómo? ¿No es bastante serio ya esto?  
  
–¡No! No con actitudes como las de hace un rato... –dijo Manta, y Tamao se acercó a oírlo–. Necesitamos estar más serios en esto...   
  
Horohoro, Len y Lyserg se habían trepado por los respaldos de los asientos para oír mejor la conversación.  
  
–Hao es muy fuerte, y quién sabe qué tenga preparado en Norteamérica...   
  
Esta vez Chocolove, Pilika, Jun y Fausto voltearon.  
  
–Y tampoco tenemos a nuestros espíritus acompañantes para ayudarnos...   
  
Elisa se despertó y volteó a ver, al igual que las Cinco Lilis.  
  
–Pero lo que sí, tendremos que pasar por todo lo que Hao nos haya preparado ya para poder rescatar a Anna...  
  
–Ok, aquí acabó todo; tomaremos después un vuelo de regreso –dijo Shalona, y todos voltearon a verlas.  
  
"Vaya, con ellas no sirvió mi discurso...", pensó Manta.  
  
"Pero tan siquiera con los otros sí", y recordó a todos muy atentos y sin interrumpirlo ni criticarlo ni un solo momento.  
  
Hubo un largo silencio, y Manta mantenía sus ojos cerrados.  
  
Pero se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando, y aparte había mucho silencio, así que abrió los ojos...  
  
Y se encontró cara a cara con Yoh (o más bien, ojo a ojo con Yoh).  
  
–Tienes razón; habrá que derrotar a Hao nosotros solos... –dijo Yoh–. Gracias por ayudarme, Manta –y volvió a su sitio tan tranquilamente como había salido de él.  
  
–Me asustó... –murmuró Manta, y Tamao le respondió.  
  
–Nosotros también nos asustamos. Estaba muy serio cuando se levantó –dijo ella–. Pensábamos que te gritaría o algo, ya ves cómo se encuentra...  
  
"Fue una suerte que Yoh no me gritara...".  
  
Pronto llegaron a Norteamérica, y las Cinco Lilis desaparecieron de su lado.  
  
No les importó, y continuaron por ahí, por grupos, buscando información sobre Hao y Anna.  
  
–Ojalá que no sea muy difícil encontrar el sitio... –dijo Tamao.  
  
"Entre más nos tardemos, peor irán las cosas con Yoh...". 


	20. Anna

Capítulo 20: Anna  
  
Anna se despertó al día siguiente en el suelo de madera de la casita de Hao, completamente sola, y...  
  
"¿Y mi vestido?", pensó Anna.  
  
Se levantó ligeramente, apoyándose en sus codos, para ver la habitación y buscar sus cosas.  
  
"¿Dónde están?", pensaba Anna, cada segundo más desesperada.  
  
Decidió levantarse, aprovechándose del hecho de que todas las ventanas estaban cerradas y tapadas, y la puerta totalmente cerrada con varios seguros.  
  
No encontró ni su vestido, ni sus zapatos, y mucho menos sus accesorios (la mayoría de ellos valiosos...).  
  
Pero, en cambio, encontró un vestido colgado al lado de una de las dos ventanas, y parecía del tipo de vestidos que usarían las chicas de la Aldea de los Apaches...  
  
"Esto obviamente lo consiguió Hao...", pensó Anna, cogiendo el vestido.  
  
"Y se ve que quería que me pusiera esto; ¡desapareció mis cosas!", pensaba mientras se vestía.  
  
"¡Está condenado!".  
  
Se dirigió hacia la puerta y fue abriendo los seguros con cuidado para que no hicieran ruido y alertaran a Hao en caso de que estuviese cerca.  
  
Finalmente logró abrir la puerta y salir.  
  
–¿Qué es este lugar? –dijo Anna en voz alta sin darse cuenta, sorprendida por la hermosura del sitio que la rodeaba.  
  
–Es el hogar que he conseguido para vivir contigo, Anna –dijo Hao cogiéndola por los hombros.  
  
Hao le dio tal susto a Anna que ella se volteó para golpearlo, pero él la detuvo.  
  
–¿Qué? ¿Te asusté, Annita? –dijo Hao medio burlonamente, pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de la chica agregó–. Lo siento...  
  
–¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Dónde están todas mis cosas? –y al ver que Hao no le respondía, Anna dijo (gritó)–. ¡Respóndeme!  
  
–Te traje aquí para que... pues... te quedaras conmigo –dijo Hao.  
  
"Vaya, no es más genial que Yoh en estas cosas...", pensó Anna.  
  
"Pero... ¡vaya, qué besos!", Anna se mordió los labios recordando aquello.  
  
"¡Ay, por Dios, Anna, ¿en qué estás pensando?!", se regañó.  
  
–Y tus cosas las escondí bien en la casa porque no quería que te volvieras a poner ese vestido... –seguía diciendo Hao–. No es que no me haya gustado, me encantó... Pero quería verte, más bien, con el vestido que traes ahora...  
  
–Ah... –dijo Anna, incapaz de decir otra cosa.  
  
Hao le sonreía ahora, pero después se puso a rodearla, observándola con aquel vestido; lo que siguió fue otra sonrisa...  
  
"En algún punto de la historia de la humanidad, Hao tuvo que haber nacido siendo buitre...", pensó Anna, y se le escapó una risita.  
  
–¿Qui pensando, Annita? –le dijo Hao, imitando la voz de un niño curioso.  
  
–Nada, nada... –dijo Anna.  
  
Después de eso se salió del caminito que dirigía a la casita y se sentó entre las plantas y flores.  
  
Hao sólo se dedicó a observarla.  
  
–¿Te gusta el sitio, Anna? –dijo Hao.  
  
–Pues... no está mal –dijo Anna.  
  
–Y... este... ¿quieres hacer algo en especial?  
  
"Y Hao Asakura baja dos puntos en mi escala por falta de imaginación y romanticismo...", pensó Anna.  
  
"¿Y éste es el chico que me estaba besando tan... tan... ¡bueno, lo que sea!... en el cuarto del hotel?".  
  
–¿Hay algo para desayunar, acaso? –dijo Anna.  
  
Hao se salió también del caminito para sentarse al lado de Anna.  
  
–Pídeme lo que quieras, y lo cumpliré –le dijo Hao.  
  
–¿Qué no me oíste? –le dijo Anna–. Pedí algo de comer.  
  
–Hum... comida... hum... –dijo Hao, a manera de provocar a Anna para que se enojara–. Déjame ver... hum...  
  
"¡Me está haciendo enojar!", pensó Anna.  
  
"Y eso es lo que quiere hacer...".  
  
–Ok –dijo Hao poniéndose de pie nuevamente–. Vuelvo.  
  
"¿Adónde va?".  
  
Después de unos cuantos minutos, Hao volvió.  
  
–Ordena lo que desees ahora –le dijo Hao sentándose junto a ella de nuevo.  
  
"¿Ah?".  
  
–Bueno, quisiera...  
  
Y dictó toda la lista de comida que quería.  
  
–¡Ya oyeron! –gritó Hao hacia donde estaba la tierra oscura que habían pasado.  
  
Y enfrente de Anna empezó a aparecerse todo lo que ella había pedido.  
  
–Pero... ¿cómo hiciste eso? –dijo Anna, volteando a ver a Hao, que la estaba viendo mientras le sonreía.  
  
–No lo hice yo, sino los espíritus que tengo atrapados en aquella zona –dijo Hao, señalándole el sitio oscuro.  
  
–¿Espíritus? ¿De qué?  
  
–No sé exactamente, pero están ahí –dijo Hao–. Y cuando estuve con ellos la primera vez, me dijeron que me cumplirían todo lo que les pidiera... –se acostó sobre la hierba viendo al cielo–. Y ahora también están a tu servicio, porque les dije que te cumplieran lo que pidieras... –volteó a verla, y dijo–. ¿Vas a comer o no?  
  
–Ah... sí, sí, ya voy –dijo Anna.  
  
"Exigente".  
  
Después de la comida, Hao le dio un mini tour por el pequeño sitio, evitando que echara muchas miraditas o se acercara a la zona donde habitaban aquellos misteriosos espíritus.  
  
"¿Por qué evita que los vea?".  
  
Y al llegar a la cascadita cristalina, Hao se puso a jugar con Anna; al final, estaban más empapados que nunca en su vida.  
  
Al llegar la noche, regresaron a la casita haciéndose cada uno un espacio en el suelo para dormirse (todavía estaba muy desordenado).  
  
Mientras Hao dormía al lado de Anna, ella pensaba.  
  
"¿Por qué será que empiezo a sentir que no quiero volver a casa?". 


	21. Len

Capítulo 21: Len  
  
El grupo de Yoh seguía el rastro del de Hao.  
  
En un momento dado, se toparon con algunos de los miembros de la Aldea Apache, que de pura casualidad también estaban rastreando a Hao...  
  
–... gastó todo el dinero de la Aldea en una fiesta... –les explicó uno de ellos.  
  
"Vaya, que tacaño...", pensó Len.  
  
"Pero la fiesta estuvo bien".  
  
–... y él se llevó a Anna... –había explicado Yoh.  
  
"Buen plan: una fiesta para secuestrar a alguien...", pensó Len, mientras veía a los demás explicándose todo entre sí.  
  
"Debería intentarlo", decidió.  
  
"¿Pero con quién?".  
  
–Necesitarán a sus espíritus acompañantes si quieren llegar a donde Hao –dijo Silver, llegando de la nada.  
  
–¿Por qué? ¿Los tienen ustedes? –dijo Yoh.  
  
–¡Más vale que nos los devuelvan ahora! –dijo Len.  
  
–No, no los tenemos nosotros; pero podemos decirles dónde están.  
  
–¡No tenemos tiempo; nadie sabe lo que Hao puede hacerle a Anna! –dijo Yoh.  
  
"Eso obvio lo que le puede hacer...".  
  
–No llegarán a donde Hao sin sus espíritus... –dijo Silver ante el enojo de Yoh–. Si quieren, síganme; los guiaré para que no gasten mucho de su tiempo.  
  
El grupo se puso a meditarlo unos escasos minutos, e Yoh aceptó la ayuda y todo el grupo siguió a Silver.  
  
Llegaron hasta unas montañas más o menos cercanas, y entraron a una cueva con un brillo antinatural dentro...  
  
–¿Qué es eso? –dijeron todos al ver una enorme esfera de cristal, de donde provenía la luz.  
  
–¿Dónde están nuestros espíritus, Silver? –dijo Len.  
  
–Dentro de la esfera...  
  
Al instante, los chicos se acercaron y fueron lanzados lejos de la esfera de un golpe dado por algún objeto invisible.  
  
"¡Maldición!".  
  
–Esa esfera está siendo cuidada por un espíritu especial, superior al Espíritu del Fuego que tiene Hao...  
  
–¡No me importa si es superior, quiero sacar a Amidamaru y a los otros espíritus de ahí! –dijo Yoh.  
  
Yoh se volvió a acercar, junto con Ryu, Fausto y Lyserg, pero fueron repelidos nuevamente...  
  
Len, Chocolove, Manta y Horohoro fueron los siguientes, sin lograr más avance que el de los otros.  
  
Cuando Yoh y los otros iban de nuevo a acercarse, Len oyó decir a Silver algo sobre el espíritu.  
  
–Es un espíritu poco común, el Espíritu de la Vida; su contrario, el de la Muerte, fue capturado por Hao... –decía Silver a las chicas, que se mantenían atrás–. Si los chicos siguen así, lograrán molestarlo... Chicas, deberían intentarlo ustedes también.  
  
"Qué ridículo, el Espíritu de la Vida, ¿qué clase de alma es esa?", pensó Len.  
  
"Y luego que lo intenten las chicas, ¡imposible!".  
  
–¿Cómo? ¡No se puede, nos lastimará! –dijo Tamao.  
  
Len y los otros volvieron a atacar a la esfera en ese momento, y el Espíritu de la Vida surgió de la cima de la enorme bola de cristal (en la forma de un ave similar a los fénix, pero de color blanco y gris claro).  
  
–No, no lo hará; le da la preferencia a las mujeres... –dijo Silver a las chicas.  
  
Los chicos vieron cómo las damas se adelantaban para enfrentarse al ave...  
  
–¡No, Elisa, no vayas! –decía Fausto.  
  
–¡Pilika, mantente atrás! –dijo Horohoro.  
  
–¡Jun, aléjate! –dijo Len.  
  
–¡Tamao, vuelvan a donde estaban! –dijo Yoh.  
  
Ninguna de las chicas hizo caso y siguieron avanzando hacia el ave, que al verlas, se tiró a los pies de Elisa...  
  
–Les decía a las chicas que esa ave le da preferencia a las mujeres –dijo Silver a los chicos esta vez.  
  
"Feminista", pensó Len.  
  
–¿Esa ave es feminista o qué? –dijo Horohoro.  
  
–Las mujeres están más ligadas a la vida, por eso –dijo Silver–. Y siempre se tirará a los pies de las futuras madres... –observaron al ave a los pies de Elisa–. Aunque yo también pienso que pertenece al movimiento feminista...  
  
"Lo es".  
  
Las chicas estaban arrodilladas alrededor del ave, admirando su belleza, y los chicos decidieron interrumpir.  
  
–¡Oigan, chicas, pidan los espíritus a prisa, tenemos que llegar a donde Hao! –dijo Yoh.  
  
–Ok –dijo Pilika.  
  
"Lentas".  
  
–Espíritu, ¿liberarías a esos espíritus por nosotras, verdad? –dijo Tamao, acariciando la cabeza del ave blanca.  
  
El Espíritu lanzó un silbido y voló a la parte alta de la esfera, picándola con su pico y quebrándola, liberando a todos los espíritus contenidos dentro.  
  
"¿Tan fácil era?", pensó Len.  
  
"Qué tacaña ave...".  
  
–Gracias –dijeron todos al recibir a sus espíritus de nuevo.  
  
Los saludos por parte de los espíritus a sus shamanes duró un rato, pero después de eso el grupo salió casi corriendo de la cueva a reiniciar la búsqueda.  
  
–Oigan, chicos, esa ave nos viene siguiendo –dijo Manta.  
  
–Deja que nos siga, dudo que estorbe –dijo Yoh.  
  
El ave se le adelantó silbando e indicando otro camino.  
  
–Nos quiere guiar... –dijo Tamao.  
  
–Eso es ridículo, no podrá porque no sabe lo que buscamos –dijo Len.  
  
–Pero sigámosla, anden, chicos –dijeron Jun, Tamao y Pilika.  
  
"Que tercas".  
  
–Está bien, sigamos al ave –dijo Yoh.  
  
El grupo iba siguiendo ahora al Espíritu de la Vida, en vez de a Yoh.  
  
"Esto es estúpido; guiados por un ave de nombre tonto". 


	22. Tamao

Capítulo 22: Tamao  
  
Habían llegado a un sitio cercano al de Hao después de algún tiempo de viaje, guiados muy bien por el ave blanca.  
  
–¿Era una ridiculez que nos guiara el Espíritu, Len? –decía Yoh, con un mejor humor ahora que estaban cerca de Hao y Anna.  
  
"Por fin Yoh está recuperando su humor de siempre", pensó Tamao.  
  
"¡Es tan lindo así!", se sonrojó.  
  
"Pero es el prometido de Anna... Debo respetar eso".  
  
Habían decidido esperar hasta que se hiciera tarde, a que anocheciera, para poder asegurar que podían entrar en aquel territorio sin mucho peligro.  
  
Mientras tanto, descansarían del recorrido.  
  
"Anochece...".  
  
–Ya es tiempo de acercarse un poco más... Vamos, todos –dijo Yoh, poniéndose de pie.  
  
El ave se volvió a adelantar, mientras todos empezaban a movilizarse nuevamente.  
  
–Ustedes se quedarán aquí –dijo Yoh a las chicas–. No deben acompañarnos, puede ser peligroso.  
  
El Espíritu de la Vida volvió volando a reclamar con silbidos la decisión de Yoh.  
  
–Él nos cuidará, Yoh; déjanos ir –dijo Tamao, con el ave sobre la cabeza.  
  
–Está bien –dijo Yoh algo molesto.  
  
"Ay, no; se molestó nuevamente, y esta vez por nuestra culpa", pensó Tamao mientras todos avanzaban ahora, acercándose mientras las estrellas surgían en el oscuro cielo.  
  
Empezaron a divisar pequeños campamentos aislados, ninguno con alguna fuente de luz y al parecer todos los ocupantes estaban dormidos.  
  
"Parece que todo está en paz... Sí, y todo saldrá bien", se decía Tamao a sí misma.  
  
El silencio era horrible, empezaba a taladrar los oídos de los viajeros, hasta que...  
  
–Ustedes no pueden pasar –dijo uno de los compañeros de Hao, apareciendo de la nada, al igual que el resto.  
  
Manta, Ryu y las chicas pegaron un grito del susto.  
  
Los demás se conservaron impasibles...  
  
–Tenemos que ver a Hao; quiero que me devuelva a mi prometida –dijo Yoh, haciendo la posesión al igual que sus otros compañeros.  
  
–Ya dije que no pueden pas... –volvió a decir el sujeto, pero fue interrumpido al ser golpeado por Yoh.  
  
"¡Yoh!".  
  
–Vamos a pasar –dijo Yoh.  
  
Yoh empezó a caminar, pero los demás se conservaron en su sitio por unos momentos más...  
  
–¡No van a pasar! –dijo una de las chicas del grupo de Hao.  
  
Y empezó una pelea entre ambos grupos, siendo los de mayor número los de Hao.  
  
"¡Ay, no! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?", pensaba Tamao mientras veía aquello.  
  
"Debimos habernos quedado allá; aquí seremos un estorbo", pensó Tamao.  
  
–¡Déjenos pasar! –gritaba Yoh derrotando a todo aquel que se le ponía en frente.  
  
–¡Don Yoh, vayan usted, Len, Lyserg, Manta y las chicas adelante! –le dijo Ryu–. ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de estos!  
  
"¡No, Ryu!".  
  
–¡Está bien! ¡Vamonos! –dijo Yoh a sus acompañantes.  
  
–Yo me quedo –dijo Jun, sacando los pergaminos que usaba con Lee Bruce Long.  
  
–¡Señorita Jun! –dijeron Pilika y Tamao.  
  
–¡Hermana! –dijo Len.  
  
–¡Váyanse! Tienen que sacar a Anna de ahí, ¡y rápido! –dijo Jun.  
  
Y sin otra alternativa, el grupo que seguía a Yoh continuó por el oscuro camino, junto con el Espíritu de la Vida.  
  
"Ryu... Jun... Horohoro... Chocolove... Fausto... Ellos se quedaron atrás solos", pensaba Tamao mientras corría con el grupo.  
  
"¿Podrán ellos solos?".  
  
Con el paso rápido al que iban, pronto llegaron al área oscura que precedía a la de Hao y Anna.  
  
Los chicos se detuvieron al notar ciertas presencias de espíritus muy poderosos.  
  
La extraña ave blanca voló lejos del grupo, volando lento y bajo mientras silbaba...  
  
Otro silbido, mucho más agresivo, se escuchó entonces.  
  
–¿Qué es eso? –dijeron las chicas, señalando un ave negra que volaba rápidamente hacia el ave blanca.  
  
–Es un espíritu... Bastante poderoso, al parecer... –dijo Lyserg.  
  
Al estar ambas aves frente a frente, pudieron notar algo...  
  
"Son casi idénticas", pensó Tamao.  
  
"De no ser por el color...".  
  
Entonces, la tierra sobre la que estaban empezó a temblar, extrañas llamaradas surgían de la nada, caía una extraña lluvia helada y soplaba un viento que movía una gran cantidad de tierra con él.  
  
Lyserg y Len se mantuvieron junto a Pilika y Elisa, mientras Yoh y Manta junto a Tamao...  
  
"¡Esto es horrible!".  
  
Y de la nada, surgieron cuatro espíritus, uno de los cuales reconocieron.  
  
–¡El Espíritu de Fuego! –dijeron todos.  
  
Los mini desastres se calmaron y el grupo pudo observar mejor a aquellos magníficos espíritus, y a ambas aves empezando a pelearse salvajemente.  
  
–Sabía que vendrían... –escucharon una voz–. Déjenme les presento al Espíritu de la Tierra, al del Agua y al del Aire... El de Fuego ya lo conocían...  
  
Yoh, Manta, Lyserg y Len volvieron a hacer su posesión, volteando a todas partes, buscando a quien hablaba...; aunque era obvio quién era.  
  
–Y el ave negra, es el Espíritu de la Muerte –una silueta se hizo visible, acercándose al grupo.  
  
Cuando estuvo más cerca, el grupo pudo ver a...  
  
"¡Hao!". 


	23. Yoh

Capítulo 23: Yoh  
  
Todos estaban quietos, esperando a que Hao hiciera el primer movimiento.  
  
Hao se rió al verlos en guardia.  
  
–¡Qué tontos! ¿Creen que podrán vencer a todos mis nuevos espíritus? –dijo Hao.  
  
"¡Maldito Hao!", pensó Yoh con ira.  
  
"Que nos diga dónde está Anna antes de que lo despedace".  
  
–¡Hao, entréganos a la señorita Anna ahora! –gritó Lyserg.  
  
–Oh, Lyserg, ¿ya no te gustó nuestra alianza? –dijo Hao burlonamente–. ¡Vaya que eres tonto al unirte a ellos!  
  
–¡Cállate, Hao! –gritó repentinamente Yoh, con su voz llena de rabia–. ¡Amidamaru!  
  
El espíritu de Yoh hizo la posesión sobre una pequeña daga que llevaba, haciéndola de mayor tamaño, suficiente como para partir a la mitad a Hao.  
  
–Oh, Yoh, cálmate… –dijo Hao, sin alterarse ni un poquito–. ¡Espíritus!  
  
Los Espíritus de la Tierra, Fuego, Aire y Agua se reunieron detrás de Hao, y como esa clase de espíritus no necesitaba de una posesión de objetos, ya estaban listos para atacar.  
  
Mientras tanto, los Espíritus de la Muerte y el de la Vida estaban en plena pelea entre ellos, haciendo caso omiso de los demás.  
  
–Atáquenlos… –dijo Hao con una voz baja a los espíritus.  
  
La batalla comenzó.  
  
El Espíritu de la Tierra atacó a Manta, el del Aire a Lyserg, el de Agua a Len y finalmente el Espíritu de Fuego a Yoh.  
  
Los terremotos causados por el Espíritu de la Tierra casi sepultaban a Manta, aunque su espíritu lo ayudaba a mantenerse en la superficie y razonablemente a salvo.  
  
Los tornados del Espíritu del Aire se llevaban al péndulo de Lyserg por todas partes, y más de una vez separaron a Morphin del cristal y levantaron a Lyserg del suelo.  
  
Con grandes burbujas llenas de agua de manera antinatural, el Espíritu del Agua atacaba ahogando a Len, que de no ser por la posesión, se hubiera quedado dentro de alguna de ellas.  
  
Y en cuanto a Yoh y el Espíritu de Fuego, las llamas rodeaban y mantenían atrás a Yoh y a Amidamaru.  
  
–Sabía que yo tendría la ventaja… –dijo Hao.  
  
"¡Maldición, perderemos si seguimos así!", pensó Yoh.  
  
"Qué bueno que las chicas no tienen que pelear…".  
  
Pero repentinamente, los dos espíritus de Tamao empezaron a ayudar a Manta y a Lyserg en contra de los respectivos espíritus enemigos.  
  
–¡No, Tamao, manténganse atrás! –gritó Manta.  
  
–¡Tamao, no! –gritó Lyserg.  
  
–¡Déjenme ayudar ya que puedo! –les respondió gritando también Tamao.  
  
"Tamao debería mantenerse atrás", pensó Yoh.  
  
"Ella no debería pelear".  
  
Pero sin embargo, Tamao continuó, a pesar de que todos estaban en contra.  
  
–Un gran coraje el suyo, señorita Tamao –dijo Hao–. Déjeme recompensarla como es debido.  
  
Unos espíritus inferiores que ahí habitaban también se reunieron en uno solo, y fueron lanzados por Hao contra Tamao.  
  
–¡No, Tamao! –gritaron todos, mientras ella se mantenía en su lugar, petrificada por el miedo.  
  
–¡No la vuelvas a atacar, Hao! –dijo una voz, y un rayo púrpura partió a los espíritus de nuevo.  
  
–¡Ryu! –gritó Tamao, yendo hacia él y abrazándolo.  
  
–Otro más, no será problema… –decía Hao.  
  
–No sólo uno, ¡sino todos los demás! –dijo la voz de Horohoro, mientras congelaba al Espíritu del Agua y lo partía con ayuda de su tabla.  
  
–¡Hermano! –gritó Pilika, pero se mantuvo atrás.  
  
"Qué bien que ya llegaron los otros", pensó Yoh sonriendo brevemente, antes de ser atacado más directamente por el Espíritu de Fuego.  
  
–¡No, Yoh! –gritó Len, ya libre, logrando desviar la llamarada–. ¡No te vuelvas a distraer!  
  
Ciertamente, aún con los otros ahí, nada decía que tuvieran ventaja sobre sus enemigos.  
  
El Espíritu del Agua se había regenerado con ayuda del de Fuego, y los espíritus elevaron su fuerza al máximo.  
  
"¡Maldición, ¿por qué?!".  
  
Ryu y Tamao se unieron a Manta, Fausto y Jun Tao con Lyserg, Horohoro y Chocolove con Len, pero Yoh se mantuvo solo.  
  
Hao se reía como loco al ver cómo todos batallaban el triple ahora en contra de los espíritus que él había invocado.  
  
–¡Ríndanse ya y váyanse! –dijo Hao–. ¡Déjenos a mí y a mi dama vivir en paz!  
  
"¡Maldito Hao!", pensó Yoh con más rabia que nunca.  
  
–¡Maldito! –gritó Yoh a Hao de tal manera que todos, menos los Espíritus de la Muerte y el de la Vida, se detuvieron.  
  
Yoh estaba poseído por la ira y los celos.  
  
Anna era suya, no de Hao.  
  
–¡Dime dónde está Anna, Hao! –le gritó, y el hechizo se rompió, para que todos volvieran a sus respectivas peleas.  
  
Pero el Espíritu de Fuego no volvió a atacar a Yoh, sino que se acercó de nuevo a Hao.  
  
–Yoh, no; no te lo diré, porque ella ya es mía –dijo Hao.  
  
La ira y los celos se apretujaban ya dentro de Yoh, era lo único que él tenía ahora.  
  
"¡Morirás, Hao!", pensó Yoh.  
  
"¡Está vez sí morirás!".  
  
Hao estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente a Yoh con el Espíritu de Fuego, cuando un tremendo temblor hizo que todos los que se apoyaban sobre la tierra cayeran.  
  
–¡El Espíritu de la Vida ganó! –gritó Pilika.  
  
Unos pasos se oyeron entonces, y una rubia en traje apache apareció.  
  
"¡Anna!", pensó Yoh, y la felicidad volvió con él. 


	24. Anna

Capítulo 24: Anna  
  
De repente, el Espíritu de la Vida mandó a todos los demás espíritus de Hao a esconderse y apartarse; Yoh y el grupo habían ganado.  
  
Tamao se acercó corriendo hacia Anna, que estaba viéndolos a todos confundida, pero el Espíritu de la Vida llegó antes.  
  
El ave blanca bajó a los pies de Anna y extendió sus alas y su cola en el suelo ante ella, haciendo una reverencia.  
  
"¿Y esta ave qué?", pensó Anna.  
  
"¿Por qué Tamao se acaba de poner pálida?".  
  
En efecto, Tamao se puso blanca como una hoja de papel, pero se recuperó pronto para hacer volar de ahí al Espíritu de la Vida.  
  
–¡Anna! ¡Señorita Anna! –dijo Tamao mientras abrazaba a la rubia–. ¡Qué bueno que está bien!  
  
Oyeron unos ruidos fuertes desde el campo de batalla y voltearon a ver.  
  
"¡No, Hao!", pensó Anna desesperada, llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar gritar.  
  
Lyserg había atado a Hao con el cordón de su péndulo, e Yoh amenazaba con cortarle la cabeza a Hao con su daga.  
  
El Espíritu de la Muerte se levantó rápidamente y se puso a los pies de Anna, buscando refugio.  
  
–Anna, ahora el Espíritu de la Muerte es tuyo –dijo Hao, y entonces Yoh lo azotó contra el suelo.  
  
–¡No le hables a mi prometida!  
  
Anna entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no le iban a permitir estar con Hao en paz en aquel lugar ni en ninguno.  
  
Se lo iban a llevar.  
  
–Lo llevaré a Francia. Ahí está la señorita Jeanne. Ella estará contentísima de castigarlo –dijo Lyserg.  
  
–Oh, ¿la santita? –dijo Hao, recibiendo un tremendo golpe por parte de Lyserg.  
  
–Lleva a alguien contigo, Lyserg –dijo Yoh–. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se te escape.  
  
–Yo iré –dijo Horohoro–. Yo acompañaré a Lyserg y a esta otra basura a Francia.  
  
Entonces, Anna sintió una tristeza tal por la partida de Hao que se desplomó en el suelo inconsciente.  
  
–¡Anna! –gritó Yoh, corriendo hacia ella, y fue lo último que oyó.  
  
Anna despertó en el avión, yendo de vuelta a Japón.  
  
Tamao, Pilika y Jun estaban con ella, ya que los hombres se habían ido a discutir algunos asientos más adelante en el avión privado de Manta.  
  
–Señorita Anna, qué bueno que ha despertado ya –dijo Tamao sonriendo.  
  
–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Anna confundida.  
  
–Te desmayaste en territorio de Hao cuando te rescatamos –dijo Pilika.  
  
–¿Eso pasó? –preguntó Anna–. ¿Y dónde está él ahora? ¿Qué le hicieron?  
  
–Lyserg y mi hermano se lo llevaron a Francia –dijo Pilika.  
  
–Lo llevarán a con la señorita Jeanne –dijo Tamao.  
  
–Oh…  
  
"No, Hao…", pensó Anna.  
  
"No deben hacerle nada, él es bueno conmigo…".  
  
Cuando hubieron llegado a Japón y a la casa de los Asakura, las chicas salieron de compras para que Anna se relajara un poco.  
  
Compraron ropa, zapatos, accesorios y helados al final.  
  
Regresaron a la casa de noche, cenaron y se fueron todas a dormir al cuarto de Pilika y Tamao.  
  
–A ver, chicas, ¿qué pasó en la fiesta? –dijo Jun viéndolas de manera pícara–. No se habrán olvidado ya de su apuesta, ¿o sí?  
  
"¡La apuesta! ¡Cierto!", pensó Anna.  
  
"Pero no vale la pena ya… No sin el chico que me besó…", pensó Anna entristeciéndose por dentro.  
  
–¡Oh, sí, claro, la apuesta! –dijo Tamao.  
  
–Bueno… –dijo Jun sonriendo–. Pilika empieza.  
  
Pilika contó el suceso de Chocolove, momentos antes del gran incendio.  
  
–… Y entonces que mi hermano nos vio y llegó corriendo para pelearse con Chocolove… –decía Pilika.  
  
Tamao y Jun reían divertidas, pero Anna sólo pensaba en aquella fiesta y los besos que Hao le había dado.  
  
"Sus besos eran de fuego, como su espíritu acompañante", pensaba Anna, mordiéndose los labios suavemente por el recuerdo.  
  
"Desearía que él estuviera conmigo ahora".  
  
–Es tu turno, Tamao –dijo Jun, controlando la risa del recuerdo de la narración de la pelea de Horohoro y Chocolove.  
  
Tamao contó sobre sus escasos bailes con Ryu y de cuando se la llevó con él a aquella habitación…  
  
–¡Esa Tamao! –dijo en burla Pilika.  
  
–Y nosotros que te creíamos seria –dijo Jun.  
  
–¡Basta! –dijo Tamao sonrojándose.  
  
–Bueno, continua –dijo Jun.  
  
–¿Dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí!... Y entonces que nos dicen lo del incendio y salimos corriendo de la habitación siguiendo a Chocolove…  
  
Jun le sonrió a Tamao cuando terminó.  
  
–Linda narración… Tan siquiera ustedes tuvieron paz… –dijo Jun volteando a ver a Pilika.  
  
–¡Sigue Anna! –dijo Pilika.  
  
–¡Sí! Cuéntenos, señorita Anna –dijo Tamao.  
  
Anna despertó de su pequeño trance y les sonrió a las chicas en disculpa.  
  
Anna inició su narración: ella buscando a Yoh en las habitaciones, encontrando una en la que él podía estar, siendo besada finalmente por el hermano gemelo de su prometido…  
  
–¡Oh! –dijeron a la vez Tamao y Pilika.  
  
–Eso hubiera sido más lindo de ser Hao tu prometido –dijo Jun–. Pero calculando las horas y demás, he concluido en que tú has ganado la apuesta.  
  
–Pide lo que quieras, Anna –dijo Pilika–. Te ayudaremos a conseguirlo.  
  
–Quiero… –empezó indecisa Anna, pero se armó de valor y continuó–. ¡Quiero que me ayuden a liberar a Hao! 


	25. Conclusión

Capítulo 25: Conclusión  
  
¡Hola!  
  
Primero que nada: ¡el fanfic cumple un año desde su publicación! (¡feliz cumple a mi fic, ya completado!).  
  
Segundo: ¿qué tal el final?   
  
¿Verdad que nadie esperaba que ahí acabara este fanfic?  
  
Pues bueno, ¡este no es el final de la historia, pero sí de esta serie!  
  
Haré otro fanfic-serie pronto con la continuación, que unirá esta historia con una remodelación del fic de "El otro torneo de shamanes" (no me gustó la primer versión).  
  
¡Espérenlo!  
  
…  
  
'Coming in the 2004' (porque no puede llegar antes, ¿saben?).  
  
Tercero: este fanfic ha roto mi record de largo (y es el tercero completo):  
  
1.Páginas en Microsoft Word: 48  
  
2.Tamaño de letra de texto: 12  
  
3.Tamaño de letra de capítulo: 20  
  
4.Tamaño de letra del título: 28  
  
5.Espacios entre oraciones (nótese que nunca usé párrafos): ninguno.  
  
6.Sangría: un octavo.  
  
7.Espacio en disco: 224 Kb.  
  
Bueno, es algo grandioso para mí, ya que lo pongo contra "Generaciones que siguieron…" (Digimon Tamers, 33 páginas) y "Veinte Años Después" (Chrono Cross, 32 páginas) y este último fic termina siendo mi más grande creación.  
  
Cuarto: muchísimas gracias a los lectores, fans o no míos, conocidos o no, etc.  
  
Realmente aprecio el hecho de que hayan leído hasta acá el fanfic, es algo muy valioso para mí.  
  
También es valioso todo lo que me enviaron por e-mail sobre el fanfic, y lo que algunos pudieron hablar conmigo en el MSN Messenger.  
  
Para aquellos deseosos de verme en el MSN Messenger, espérense a que publique fanfics más seguido.  
  
Quinto: en caso de que no hayan entendido algo, les recomiendo que lean el fic nuevamente (generalmente uno entiende más conforme más veces lee).  
  
Sexto: pido perdón por ciertos errores que ahora enlistaré:  
  
1.El del 'enanito de ojos raros', me enteré de su nombre a medio fanfic: ¡es Opacho!  
  
2.El hacer que parezca que el Espíritu de la Vida y el de la Muerte están ahí de relleno.  
  
3.El capítulo 20: Anna; en ese capítulo la mayoría fue relleno…  
  
4.El no haber mencionado antes de los capítulos finales a Jeanne.  
  
Séptimo: a aquellos que me extrañaron, mil sorrys; soy una de las personas más ocupadas del mundo desde que entré a la preparatoria, y más con el cambio de escuelas y eso…   
  
Mis e-mails: kayi_monliebe@hotmail.com y kayi_monliebe@yahoo.com.mx   
  
¡Chao-bye!  
  
Firma de tercer fic completo: Kathia Yohani "Kayi Monliebe" Rowling Liebe. 


End file.
